the covenant
by covenantfan1234
Summary: the new girl at spencer has attracted the attention of one reid garwin but what will she make of the troublesome son of ipswitch. what happens when she relises that they are destined to be together and gets the shock of her life. the new girl in the summary isnt introduced untill chapter two so bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Reids P.O.V

My name is Reid. Reid Garwin. I am one of the infamous sons of Ipswich, there are four of us although we aren't related we are as close as any siblings would be. There's Caleb Danvers who is the oldest of the four of us he's tall and has dark brown hair and quite tan. Pogue parry is the next oldest with his tall muscular frame and longish brown hair. Then there's me with my shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes all the girls think I'm to die for and if I'm honest I love the attention. Tyler Simms is the youngest of us and is often referred to as baby boy his short brown hair and kind warm brown eyes make up his friendly persona.

Its Monday morning and I wake to the sound of Tyler calling my name telling me that yet again I'm late getting up.

"Reid. Come on get up man you're gonna be late. Were supposed to be meeting up with the guys in like 20 minutes."

"Mhmmm" I grumbled as I was drifting back to sleep but my roommate had other ideas as a pillow hit me in the head.

"Reid this is the last time I'm gonna tell you get up or I'm gonna kick your ass and then Caleb will give you the all mighty lecture on being on time and actually remembering about others that have to wait for you. Again."

"Alright I'm up. I'm up. Geez give a guy a break would you" I said as I headed towards the bathroom to grab a quick shower before heading out. When I got out of the shower Tyler was pacing back and forth waiting for me.

"Nervous about something baby boy" I asked him smirking knowing the reason. Tyler hated to be late he was always on time for everything.

"No. I mean I just don't want to be late meeting up with Pogue and Caleb. I don't know how you can always be late on a morning anyway. Pogue is always here on time and he lives in an apartment across town" Tyler stated.

"Spare me the lecture and let's go" I sighed exasperated.

On the way to the cafeteria I slipped on my trademark black fingerless gloves and black beanie. When we got there Caleb was already there waiting for everyone and smiled once he noticed us walking to him.

"Hey there. I'm actually surprised that you two actually got here before Pogue did." Caleb said this while trying to suppress the smile creeping onto his face.

"Some of us had a sleepy start this morning and was reluctant to get out of bed." Tyler told Caleb.

I walked over to the coffee machine and got a coffee to try and wake me up enough for this morning's class.

"Hey where is Pogue anyway. He's normally here by now." I asked curiosity getting the better of me.

"He's helping the new girl carry her boxes to her room he'll be about 10 minutes." Caleb informed us.

We talked a little about Pogue helping out some random girl when he cam into the cafeteria and sat down beside Caleb.

"So...?" I pressed.

"So what?" Pogue asked looking towards me.

"So what's up with new girl? Come on man dish it out. What's she like?" I asked him.

"Nice" he said "she's really nice but kinda shy. I invited her to Nicky's to tonight and to eat lunch with us today" he told us all.

"Since when do you talk to new girls let alone invite them to hang out with us?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah and what will Kate think when she finds out your making new lady friends" I asked him waggling my eyebrows suggestively as an answer Pogue just punched me roughly in the arm.

The bell rang and we all went off to maths.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tammy's p.o.v

I sat on the bed in my dorm room thinking about the guy that had just helped me carry all my stuff up here. Pogue. It was a strange name that I'd never heard before but I liked it, it's different. He was tall with longish brown hair and was cute. He'd asked me if I wanted to sit with him and his friends at lunch and if I wanted to hang out with them at some bar tonight and I'd agreed not wanting to turn down a potential friend. I glanced at the watch on my arm to find it was quarter to 8. I sighed I was meant to be meeting with Provost Higgins at 8 to discuss my new time table and such.

I left the room and headed to the office that Pogue had showed me earlier and told me that that was where I needed to go. Once I got there I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in". The person spoke from inside the office.

I walked and the man smiled at me. "Hello miss..." he glanced at the papers on his desk looking for my name "...Wilkins. I am Provost Higgins. Here is your new time table and a map of the school". I groaned inwardly. A map of the school I seriously hoped I didn't have to use it. I mean walking around a school with a map stuck in front of my face is something I don't intend on doing. "Your teacher for your first hour has been notified that you will be late as you had to come and see me. Your records are excellent and your grades are outstanding so I have high expectations of you miss Wilkins. You may leave and go to your first hour". He said with a smile.

"Thank you sir" I replied with a smile.

I walked out of the classroom and looked at the timetable in my hands. Monday first hour was English. I walked down the hall in a daze and walked straight into someone nearly knocking myself down in the process. A pair of strong arms reached out and grabbed my arms steadying me on my feet. I looked up to see Pogue grinning down at me.

"Hey there. Didn't expect to see you again until lunch" he said with a playful smile flickering across his lips.

"Hey. I'm so sorry I should've looked where I was walking. And I was thinking of taking a rain check on lunch anyway." I said this reluctantly not wanted to offend him or upset the only person that I've spoke to who's showing possible signs of friendship.

"How come?" he asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"I just thought I go and start unpacking things and try and get it out of the way" I relied.

"Well meet me in the canteen and have some lunch with us and then I'll come and help you unpack" he said.

I looked at him for a minute before speaking again. "I wouldn't want you to change your plans or anything so I'll just skip on lunch and do it myself. But thanks anyway."

"Nonsense. You've got to eat and I'm not taking no for an answer. What class are you meant to be in at the moment." He asked me.

I looked down at the timetable in my hands once again having forgotten in the short space of time that I'd been talking to Pogue. "Um... English with Mrs Barton" I replied.

Pogue smiled at me "I'm in that class too come on we can walk there together" he said as he walked in the opposite direction to what I'd been walking in earlier.

Reid's p.o.v

I was lying with head on my folded arms listening to Mrs Barton drone on about some shit to do with Shakespeare to be honest I'm not even sure if she's still on about that or not. As I was just drifting off to sleep I heard the door open.

"And why are the two of you late to my class may I ask" Mrs Barton said sounding irritated.

"I'm Tammy. I'm the new student and I got a bit lost. I'm sorry I'm late" she said meekly.

"Oh well yes of course dear I understand. Just make sure that it doesn't happen again." Mrs Barton's voice became softer.

"Yes of course" came her reply.

"And why are you late Mr Parry" she asked.

I looked up and saw Pogue standing next to the new girl, Tammy I think she said her name was and he was looked slightly amused until he was addressed by our teacher. He had gone to the dorm I share with Tyler to pick up his leather jacket he had left there last night.

"I had to go and get a book from the library" he lied smoothly.

"Well both take you seats and see to it that it doesn't happen again." With that she carried on about whatever she was saying before.

Pogue and Tammy sat on the desk across from Reid and he couldn't help but notice how hot she was. She was short and had shoulder length brown hair with the ends dyed black. She was wearing black tight-fitting skinny jeans that made her ass look great I noticed as she sat down next to Pogue. She also had on a red tank top and a black leather jacket with knee high black heeled boots. I considered what Pogue had said earlier about her being shy and I thought that with that figure and that outfit I doubted it. She looked across at me and blushed and looked away quickly as she noticed me staring, she was pretty I found myself wondering if she was seeing someone. I decided I was going to find out at lunch when she was going to be sitting with us.

I sat up and looked around the class wondering what was going and found a lot of the guys staring at Tammy with lust full expressions and a lot of girls staring at her with hateful expressions. You see the girls in this school thought that me and my brothers were the attractive boys in this school and because of that showed hate and envy towards any girl that we spoke to. Well they tended to not so much bother about with me since I showed a lot of them attention. I liked flirting with girls, sleeping with them once and then ditching them. You get the fun plus no strings attached which meant not just sticking to one person which I liked a lot. I looked back at Kate who was glaring daggers at Tammy's back from her table with the empty seat next to her. Pogue always sat with his girlfriend Kate in every lesson they had together and he had ditched her for Tammy. That was going to go down well at lunch.

Tammy's p.o.v

I walked into the lunch room with much Pogue and the attention that it attracted was much the same as when we walked into English just with a lot more people. The guys were looking at me as though I was to be a new conquest of theirs which I hated. The girls however were glaring at me and I had no idea why. I guessed it had something to do with Pogue but what exactly I had no idea. I hated all the attention that they were showing, I hated that they were staring. Liked to keep to myself, I liked not being noticed. I walked beside Pogue to the lunch queue and grabbed my lunch and followed him to the table where I assumed his friends were sitting. I stood awkwardly as he said hello to them and sat down next to girl who had olive coloured skin and long brown hair.

"Tammy sit down" he said the amused grin back on his face gesturing to the seat next to him. I sat down and placed my tray on the table.

"Ok guys this is Tammy, Tammy this is Caleb" he said gesturing towards a tall tan boy with dark hair he smiled at me.

"Hi nice to meet you Tammy" Caleb said.

"Nice to meet you too" I said quietly.

"This is Tyler" he said gesturing to a smaller boy with brown hair with a smile on his face "that's Caleb's girlfriend Sarah " this time a blonde girl sitting next to Caleb "and this is my girlfriend Kate".

They all said hi to me and I smiled and said hi back.

I felt a hand on the back of my chair and then someone spoke close to my ear. "Hey I'm Reid. It's nice to meet you." I jumped and turned around to see the blonde boy from English smirking at me and I blushed and cursed my damn shyness.

"Hey" I said to him. He sat down next to me and rested his arm around my shoulder which got me more death stares from the surrounding girls.

"So Pogue invited you to Nicky's tonight." He said it more of a fact than a question but I just nodded.

"How are you getting there?"

"I figured I'd just take my car" I was starting to feel a little more comfortable and then he started running his fingers up and down my arm slightly were his hand was hanging down my shoulder. I was wondering what he was doing and if he normally had this kind of behaviour towards people he didn't really know.

"Well I'm guessing you don't know where it is so I'll pick you up from your dorm at 7 and I'll drive you there."

I blushed slightly and agreed with him. The rest of the lunch hour went by quickly with us talking and eating lunch. While we were talking I learned that the four guys are known as the sons of Ipswich and that every girl would kill for a chance to be with one of them and that this earned Sarah and Kate the glares that I were receiving too. Sarah seemed nice but Kate seemed a little unfriendly towards me.

"What's your dorn number" Sarah amused me suddenly.

"412" I replied a little confused.

"Ok. I'm gonna come round at about 6 with Kate and help you get ready for tonight" Sarah said.

"Oh my god we are gonna have so much fun" Kate said excited about the idea of getting me ready. "I think we should make it half 5" Kate said to Sarah.

As an answer Sarah looked at me and I nodded my agreement wondering why the hell it was gonna take an hour and a half to get ready to go out.

Both girls smiled at me and I thought that id made a couple of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys sorry for the really late update I've had a bad few months and totally forgot about this but now I've found it again I'm going to try and update regularly._

_This chapter is a bit longer than the others and kinda drags but I thought it was important._

Chapter 3

Tammy's P.O.V

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I was surprised to notice it was 5 past 5 when I glanced at my alarm clock on the bedside table. I was lying on my bed reading a book when I heard a soft knock on the door and then a more insistent pounding. I opened the door to find Kate and Sarah standing there beaming at me carrying way to many bags for getting ready for a night out to the local bar.

"I know we're early but Kate just couldn't wait any longer to come over and start getting you ready" Sarah told me kind of apologetically. Kate came into my room followed by Sarah and they put the bags on my bed and a few clothes that Kate had bought with her. Kate turned to stare at me.

"Ok look. I'm sorry for the glares and the unfriendliness at lunch it's just pogue doesn't really talk to other girls and I got jealous. I know it doesn't excuse my behaviour and I am sorry. And I thought maybe we could start over and be friends. What do you think?" Kate got all this out in a rush like if she didn't get it out fast enough she might explode.

I stared at her dumbstruck for the moment. "Of course we can be friends. Why would you be jealous of me anyway."

Both girls just looked at each other and then Kate said "because you're hot.

Sarah simply said "yeah you're cute and pretty."

I felt the blush slowly creep its way onto my cheek and stared down at my hands.

"Well girls let's get ready" Sarah said.

Sarah worked on my hair while Kate did my make-up. I sat staring into the floor length mirror my parents had bought me for my 16th birthday. Sarah was doing my hair in loose curls that almost looked as if the could be natural. My side fringe was kept straight sweeping across my forehead and I wondered if either of them would put some black on the bottoms of it for me since my fringe hadn't been dip dyed like the rest. Kate did my make-up keeping to a sort of natural look with the foundation. She used black eyeliner and applied some mascara. She coated my lips with some cherry flavoured lip gloss too. When Kate was done Sarah came to stand in front of me and gripped the curls so that they were away from face.

"What do you think" Kate asked why smiling at me.

"I don't know. I'm not sure this whole make-up thing is really me."

Kate stared at me. "You look great. Wait until we dress you you'll be gorgeous. Every boy in that bar will be drooling over you. Especially Reid". She said eyeing me to get my reaction.

"Ok. That's what I'm afraid of. I don't like attention and why say Reid specifically." I wondered that last part out loud.

"I just noticed him staring at you at lunch that's all and I noticed his little arm around your shoulder thing he doesn't normally do that sort of thing." Sarah gave Kate a look that told her not to say anymore.

"Sarah why are you looking at me like that" Kate said to the blonde while combing through my wardrobe.

"Ok promise not to say anything" when both girls nodded she continued "Reid came to talk to me earlier just after school while you were with pogue and told me he wanted to take Tammy on a date. He wanted to know what kind of thing he should arrange since he wasn't sure about it since you know he doesn't do dates." Kate stared at her in complete and utter shock.

"What do you mean he doesn't do dates?" I asked sceptically wondering what on earth I was going to say if he actually asked me I mean I don't do dates but I'm sure it's an entirely different reason to him.

"Well..." Kate was being a little hesitant "Reid doesn't date, he does one night stands. He chooses a girl he takes her to Nicki's, takes her back to his dorm sleeps with her then gives her the brush off after that."

Oh. I was right. It was a completely different reason. I didn't date because all guys wanted from me was sex at the end of the date and I really didn't want that. I wanted a guy to like me not just to like to get in my pants. I just wanted to be the quiet girl the nerdy girl the one with great grades and a chance to go to a high standard collage like oxford or Harvard. She didn't have many friends back home people tended to only want to talk to her if they needed help in lessons or more specifically test answers.

"ok just hear me out" Sarah was saying "Reid is a really sweet guy once you get to know him, he's kind and caring and he fights for what he wants. He may not date girls and just be interested in nothing but sleeping with them but he doesn't want that from you. Girls just normally throw themselves at him because he's a son of Ipswich and all they care about is possibly getting in with the sons. But you sont seem to care about that at all and that's what he likes about you. He likes that your shy and quiet. He wants to take you out on a date and trust me that means a lot for Reid, it means he likes you and doesn't just want to get in your pants."

Sarah seemed like she knew Reid a lot. "Back home guys don't generally want anything more from than to get in my pants. I don't date I keep to myself and study. I'm the nerdy girl with great grades and hardly have any friends and far from popular. Then I come here and accidently fall in with the most popular crowd, I get glared at every time I'm with you guys and I even heard whispers that I'm the new choice of conquest for most of the guys here. And now I find out that the most popular guy in school who never dates and has one night stands is trying to organise a good date to ask me out. I've always tried to stay under the radar and keep to myself but I suppose that isn't going to happen here huh?" I finished.

Both girls sat staring at me. "Okay. Trust me you'll get used to the glares. The rumours die down after a while of hanging with us ask Sarah " Sarah nodded "and I really think you should give this thing with Reid a shot." When Tammy looked slightly panicked she continued. "You can't be the shy quiet girl forever and I think you'll fit right in with us. Besides you got me and Sarah to help you out which is what friends are for."

Kate tossed Tammy a outfit. It was a pair of skin tight red skinny jeans, a black corset top, her knee high leather boots and the black leather jacket from earlier which she got dressed into quickly.

"hey um question" Sarah said as she and Kate were changing into their outfits "how come you have that for a wardrobe if you try to stay under the radar and you're all shy".

"Well when I said I wants popular that was kind of my choice since I wasn't interested in that, plus the people at my old school were used to seeing me dressed like this so it wasn't a real eye popping thing then, and I just kinda like the cloths even though it doesn't go so well with my shy personality."

"Don't worry we'll break you out of that shy habit in no time" Kate replied winking at me. "And anyway I totally love your wardrobe and you know when I was looking I noticed you the same size as me in shoes too do you think I could maybe borrow some stuff some time."

"Sure if you'll dip dye my fringe for me" I said laughing.

"Deal" Kate grinned at me. I think it was safe to say I'd made two new friends.

The door knocked.

"Time to bump and grind with your new favourite blonde" Kate said giving me a wicked grin.

I opened the door to find Reid standing there.

_I thought that this chapter I could get Tammy to break of her shy habbits a bit with the girls and get her a bit more comfortable. I also thought that it would be could to hear a little about Reid being kind and caring. Please review and let me know what you think also if you have a few suggestions for other chapters let me know and I'll see what I can do with them. Thanks for reading _


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so here is another chapter sorry for the late update _

Chapter 4

Reid's P.O.V

Tammy opened the door to her dorm and I gave her a quick once over. Damn she looked hot. Shit. I'm totally gonna have trouble not throwing her on my bed and taking her at the end of the night like I would've done with any other girl in this damn school. Tammy was wearing a red pair of tight fitting skinny jeans that made her ass look great just like the black ones she'd worn earlier and the same knee high leather boots and jacket. Kate and Sarah had done her hair in curls that were pinned away from her face, and her she had black eyeliner and mascara on that really brought out the blue in her eyes. Although I didn't think she needed to wear the make-up I mean it looked good but she was pretty without it. She had a natural beauty to it.

I cleared my throat. "Hey um Caleb's waiting downstairs for Kate and Sarah do um you still want to you know uh ride with me there?" I asked her nervously. Why the hell was I nervous? Fuck. This never happens to me. Never. I'm Reid Garwin the ladies man of Spencer why the fuck am I so nervous talking to Tammy now I mean I wasn't at lunch. Maybe it was because even though I didn't really know her that well I liked her. She was shy and it made her all the more cute and adorable. I realised at lunch when we explained to her who we were that she didn't care. She didn't care that we were of old money and from the wealthiest families in town and the most know and the gods of Spencer none of it meant anything to her. And if she liked me in any way it was for me not for who I am and where I come from. I realised in that moment thinking about that that is what had drawn me to her in the first place. She wasn't like all the other girls who cared about me being a son of Ipswich or my money, she was nothing like them at it excited me.

She looked at me as if she could see the thoughts going round in my head. "uh yeah that'd be great. Thanks." Sarah and Kate started giggling behind her and it seemed like she might just be as nervious as I felt.

I led the way to my car and held the passenger side door open for her. "Thank you" she said politely I glanced down at her and she blushed under my intense gaze and I marvelled at how cute she looked when the crimson spread its way across her cheeks.

I slid into the driver's seat and started the drive to Nicky's. It was a twenty minute drive so I took the time to find out more about her.

Tammy's P.O.V

Reid started driving and glanced at me quickly. "so... you got a boyfriend" he asked casually.

I looked at him "no I haven't I don't really go out with guys" I replied.

"really?" he sounded shocked "well an attractive girl like you I'm sure you had options".

"yeah I did I got asked out a couple times but I said no".

"oh yeah" now I thought he sounded like he was fighting to keep his tone casual "how come?".

"Because back home guys didn't want more from me than to get in my pants. And after a while they just left me alone, didn't bother asking when they knew what the answer would be."

"Ok so was you the shy quiet girl back home?" he asked.

I smiled "yeah I was I'm just not good around new people I get shy and flustered and it gets really embarrassing."

"I find it cute that your shy" he murmured "so where do you live?"

"London" I replied.

"Wow" Reid said eyes wide in shock "so what made you come here?"

"My dad heard Spencer was a great school and sent me to school here. Plus he's planning on moving here in a couple months and didn't want me starting school so late in the year."

"Oh right so any siblings we can look forward to meeting."

"Actually I have an older brother" I answered.

"So remind if I ever piss you off that you have an older brother that'll kick my ass if I ever hurt you."

"Hurt me how?" I asked.

As an answer he leaned in to kiss her she gently put one hand on his chest and put a finger against his soft lips to stop him kissing her. "I don't make a habit of kissing guys I hardly know a thing about."

"Well then we'll have to see what we can do about that then won't we."

Reid's P.O.V

It was half 8 before I made my way into Nicky's with Tammy and I got some questioning looks from my friends. As we were heading over to their table I heard Tammy yelp in surprise behind me. I turned around and Aaron had grabbed her and she tried to pull away while he was whispering something in her ear. Just as I was about to grab him and kick the shit out of him for even daring to touch her she brought her knee up and hit him in the stomach, while double over and grunted in pain she kicked him in the face and when he stood up she punched him squarely in the jaw. I have to admit I'm impressed with her fighting skills. Pogue, Caleb and Tyler were standing next to me with Kate and Sarah behind them even though I hadn't noticed them come over to us.

"Aaron" Caleb spoke clearly "I think it would be wise of you if you never bothered our friend again".

"Unless you want your face rearranged by someone other than her" I added snidely.

"Huh you're hanging around with them. Come one babe you can do way better than that lot."

"What like you" Tammy said and Aaron mumbled something along the lined of you'll get yours and walked off. Although she sounded strong I could see the tremors run through her and after sitting with her for the last hour I knew enough to know that it wasn't from anger but fear. She'd told me she knew self defence but she'd never had to use it, since she'd never been in a fight and none of the guys she'd turned down at school had ever bothered her due to her older brother being the big scary dude you didn't want to piss off, and the neighbourhood kids being totally scared of her older brother too.

When we got back to our table I glanced over at Aaron and saw him glaring at us so since I was sitting next to Tammy I put my arm around her and started running my fingers up and her arm like I had at lunch. Aaron looked royally pissed. Ha good.

"Were did you learn to fight like that because you can't tell me that that is the result of pure luck you managed to hurt Aaron and he's a big guy" pogue asked Tammy.

"When I was growing up there were a lot of rough kids on my neighbourhood and my dad wanted to make sure I could protect myself so he put me through a lot of self defence and martial arts classes" she replied.

"Remember when I told you that if I hurt you remind me how bad it would be with your older brother scrap that and remind me that you'd totally kick my ass yourself" I said to her.

"Yeah you'd end up like Aaron" Tyler said "anyone wanna bet that tomorrow he's gonna turn up to class with a black eye." And everyone agreed that it would be totally hilarious if Aaron showed up with signs that he'd been beat up by a girl.

"Hey babe I'm going to go and grab some food do you want some" pogue asked kate.

"Um yeah I'll have some fries and a coke please" she replied. Caleb asked Sarah and the guys got up to go order some food from who I assumed were Nicky at the bar.

"Tammy?" I asked her.

"What was the question" she looked at me puzzled.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"I'll have a Dr pepper and I'm not really that hungry so ill just pick at whatever you get if that's ok?" she asked me.

"Sure coming right up" I said and kissed her hair.

I went up to order my food and the drinks and saw the guys smirking at me. "What is it" I asked them.

"You" Caleb answered "you like her don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do" I said.

_Ok guys so I have another couple of chapters already wrote on my computer but I wanted to know if anyone is still interested in this story and if they are then leave a review and I'll post them and try to update the story weekly _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tammy's P.O.V

"Oh my god" Kate said once Reid had gone.

"What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Reid doesn't share his food he's a real pig when it come to meal times" Sarah told me.

"And he certainly doesn't do public displays of affection" Kate finished for her.

I felt the crimson of a blush spreading across my cheeks. "That was just friendly affection" I tried to convince them.

I was still blushing under the scrutinizing gaze of Kate and Sarah when the guys came back.

While the guys were all eating they were talking about the very loud and very public break up of Aaron and his girlfriend. I took a sip of my drink and Reid pushed his fries towards me which I started nibbling on.

"Hey while we're on the subject of what you two missed why weren't you here? What took you so long?" Kate asked us.

Reid of course was the one to answer and while doing so he slipped his arm around my waist which felt comfortable "we were parked outside talking. Actually we got to know a lot about each other."

I noticed Pogue glance at Reid's arm around my waist "did he mention the fact that he is a complete man whore" pogue directed at me and Reid's arm stiffened. I laced my fingers through his that were resting on my hip and squeezed them reassuringly trying to will him not to start throwing punches.

Kate elbowed him in the ribs. "Actually pogue I did bring that up so the answer is yeah I told her I also told her that that isn't the kind of thing I want, not anymore anyway."

"let's dance" Kate said and got up dragging pogue to what I guessed was a dance floor in an attempt to put some distance between him and Reid. I was getting a little warm so I took off my leather jacket and watched as Reid's eyes dropped to my very exposed cleavage and then he brought his head up and met my gaze. He smiled at me then leaned in close to me "now that top I like" he said it very low so no one else could hear and this of course sent my cheeks flaming with crimson.

As the night went on I looked at my phone to see the time and it was half 10 and I was really starting to feel the effects of an early school morning and realised I had school again tomorrow. I leant my head on Reid's shoulder and settled in more comfortably against him and started to drift to sleep.

"Hey come on let's get you back" Reid said waking me up moments later. I put my jacket back on and we walked over to the pool tables where the others were.

Caleb and Tyler were playing pool against Aaron and some guy who I don't remember seeing.

"We're gonna head back to the dorms see you guys later" Reid told them.

"See you in the morning" the guys said and Sarah and Kate said they'd meet us in the morning too.

The ride back to the dorms was quiet and everyone must have been in bed because the halls were deserted. When we got there and went to my dorm the halls were deserted. We stopped outside my dorm and just stared at each other a while.

"I'll see you in the morning" I told Reid. Before I could get my door open Reid grabbed me spun me round and bent his head down making his intention very clear. This time I didn't stop him he kissed me and it was soft and tender and sweet. Reid backed me up against my door and ran his tongue across my bottom lip and opened my mouth to allow him access. He then picked bent down and picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and took my key out my hands which I then proceeded to wrap in his hair. He opened my door locked it and placed me on the bed without breaking the kiss. I pulled away from him out of breath.

"You go back to your dorm?" I asked him.

"Can I stay?" he asked

"Nothing's going to happen" I told him.

"That's fine with me" he told me.

"Then you can stay" I decided to tell him.

I got dressed in the bathroom wearing my Victoria's secret silk pyjamas my mom had insisted I bring with me and when I walked back into my room Reid was wearing his sweat pants which he's gone and grabbed from his room. I got in bed pulled the blanket over me and fell asleep in the warm comfort of Reid's arms.

I woke up to feel a warm body pressed up against my back and felt Reid's arm around my waist with his hand on my hip holding me close. I glanced at the alarm clock on my cupboard beside my bed which told it was 6:15 am so I reached over and turned the alarm off careful not to wake the sleeping blonde. I tried to get out of his grip without waking him and eventually succeeded and headed for the shower. My dad had requested I have a single room with its own bathroom to ensure my privacy. I showered quickly and dried off and slipped on a black and white lace bra with a matching thong and pulled on a tank top and shorts over the top before heading back into the room.

Reid was awake and staring at me. "What?" I asked him while towel dying my hair.

"Nothing. Just wondering what you're doing up this early."

"Well we have class in about an hour and I have to go see the provost and get my school uniform he's just had delivered" I replied.

"Well then I'll leave you to go get your uniform and get ready then" he said while getting out of the bed and heading for the door. "I'll get you a coffee for when you get to the cafeteria."

"Ok. Meet you at half 7?"

"I look forward to it" he kissed me lightly on the lips and left.

After Reid left I dried my hair and did my makeup then went to the provosts office for my uniform. Once I was standing outside the door I knocked.

"Come in" came the reply from the other side of the door.

Once inside he smiled at me "sir I was told to come and pick up my uniform from here" I told him.

"Ah yes Miss Wilkins here you go" he said handing me my uniform.

"Thank you sir" he dismissed me and I went back to my dorm to get dressed and then headed to the cafeteria to find Reid.

I walked into the cafeteria and noticed the rest of the sons and Sarah and Kate sitting at their usual table but Reid wasn't there and then I felt an arm around my waist and looked behind me to see Reid.

"Come on" with that he took my hand and led me to an empty table causing questioning looks from the sons, smirks from Sarah and Kate and a few glares from some of the other students. We sat down and he handed me a coffee.

"So how come were not sitting with the others" I asked him.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe go to dinner with me tonight without having the input of the others to sway your decision" he replied while staring at his hands fiddling with his coffee cup.

"I got the impression from some of the other girls here that you don't take girls out anywhere besides Nicky's and I quote 'fuck em and ditch em' which is actually something I heard today" I told him repeating what I'd just heard in the bathroom.

He took my hands holding them across the table. "Look I know we've only just met but you know me as well as the sons do after the talk we had last night and I like you. I really like you. And I don't just want to fuck you and ditch you" he said using her words "I want you to go out with and for the first time in ages I actually want a relationship not just a one night stand and if tonight goes well and you want to give us a shot tomorrow night my mom's having some party and I'd like to take you with me."

I looked at him contemplating what he'd just said and thinking about what I wanted to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reid's P.O.V

Tammy just sat there staring at me and after a long silence she finally spoke.

"Ok." She said. "I'll give whatever this is with you and me a shot. I'll go out with you to dinner tonight but why would you want to take me to meet your mom after one date."

"Like I said I really like you and I'm hoping that at the end of the night maybe you'll want to be my girlfriend and I'd like to take you to my mom's party so that I could start letting people know that your mine and off limits." I said with a smirk at the blush creeping its way across my cheeks.

She sat biting her lip before she finally gave me and answer. "Ok" she said again.

"And what exactly does 'ok' answer. The party or being my girlfriend."

"Both" she said as the bell rang signalling to go to our first class "come on we have a maths lesson to get to."

"How did you know I have maths?"

"Pogue looked at my schedule yesterday while we were unpacking all my stuff and told me who was in my lessons with me, it turns out I have one of you in every class."

"Well lucky you" I said taking her hand and leading her to the class.

Tammy's P.O.V

We walked into the classroom still holding hands earning me a few glares from the girls and pointed stares from Kate and Sarah sitting beside Tyler. Reid led me to the seats next Kate and Sarah where I ended up sitting by Kate while Sarah offered to move while so Reid could sit by Tyler and he shook his head no sitting next to me.

I took my notebook and text book out of my bag and put them on the desk next to me while Reid slung his arm over my shoulder and traced patterns down my arm.

"Ok class today we'll be doing some algebraic equations" the professor said.

After he'd finished giving us some examples he told us to do the equations in our books.

After about 10 minutes Reid leaned in closer and started whispering in my ear.

"You know I could think of something a lot better to than this" he said indicating to my book.

I turned to face him "I'm sure you could" I replied.

His lips briefly brushed mine before I went back to my work. Obviously Kate noticed this and gave me a look to say she'd find out what was going on late.

The next couple of lessons went by in a blur and in no time lunch time rolled around and when I left my class with Tyler Reid was leaning against the wall outside.

"Hey babe" he said grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers together.

"So you managed to get the balls to ask her out then" Tyler stated looking at our hands.

"Apparently so baby boy" came the blondes reply.

We walked into the lunch and grabbed lunch and sat down with the others.

"So Reid" Kate said looking at Reid "Tyler here mentioned you never made it back to the dorms last night" Kate told him.

"Yeah and" he asked starting to eat his burger.

"And I was wondering where it is you might have spent the night since we overheard Kira say she saw you coming out of Tammy's room."

"That would be because I stayed there" he said around mouthfuls of food. "And before you start prying nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?" she directed at me so I nodded my head.

"Where did Reid sleep" Sarah spoke for the first time since I sat down.

"In my bed" I replied eating my fries.

"So Reid garwin slept in the same bed as a girl a nothing happened. Wow I guess there's a first time for everything" pogue added.

"Yeah well Tammy didn't want anything to happen so nothing happened." Reid told him and the two seemed to be having some kinda stare off glaring at each other.

"Ok so why didn't you sit with us for coffee this morning" Sarah asked us.

"Because I asked Tammy to go out with me and she said yes."

"Oh my god!" Kate exclaimed while Sarah asked "going out on a date or going out as in girlfriend and boyfriend" Sarah enquired.

"Both" I replied to Sarah while starting to eat my burger.

"Hey Tammy how can you have a figure like that and eat junk food" Kate asked and I noticed she was eating a salad.

"I work out 3 times a week" I replied finishing my food.

"Besides" Reid said "I prefer to have a girl with an appetite not one who eats a handful of leaves" Reid said eyeing Kate's salad.

"Anyway" Kate said glaring at Reid "Nicky's tonight?"

Everyone agreed but me and Reid and Reid shook his head at Kate telling her no then she looked at me. "We have dinner plans" I told Kate.

"Oh yeah and since when do you take girls to dinner, its normally Nicky's, leave early, fuck her and then kick her out and never speak to her again." Aaron spat at Reid who was walking behind pogue.

Reid jumped up out of his chair and made to lunge at Aaron before Tyler grabbed him and tried to drag him out the room without much success, I placed my hand on his chest and grabbed his hand with the other and he let me drag him out the cafeteria with Tyler right behind us.

"Aarons just trying to get a rise out of you man don't take the bait rise above it" Tyler said at Reid who was seething next to me looking as if he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Aaron.

He looked over my head at Tyler while I just stood there awkwardly "It's just I don't want her to hear shit like that. She knows what I was like and how I've treated girls and she's still willing to give me a chance and I don't want to push her by people making snide comments about it, I really like her it feels like I've known her forever and I need her" Reid told the younger boy.

I turned around and went leave thinking that maybe the two boys needed some privacy but Reid grabbed my wrist. He smirked at me and wrapped his arm around my waist and nuzzled his head in my neck. He kissed his way up my neck and quickly brushed his lips against mine before placing a kiss being my ear and biting softly causing me to bite back a moan and I felt the heat work its way across my cheeks.

"And where do you think your running off to" he murmured in my ear nibbling on it softly and I shuddered.

"Well I thought you and Ty might have wanted some time alone to talk it felt like I was intruding" I managed to get out since my breathing had become slightly heavier and I glanced around us noticing Ty had gone.

Reid's P.O.V

Tammy felt like she was intruding. Why on earth would she think that I mean we were talking about her after all. I trailed kisses from her ear down her jaw line and kissed her neck lightly biting and sucking and smirking when she gasped and guessed she was blushing right about now.

I lifted my head from her neck noticing that I'd left a small red mark in the hollow of her neck and rested my forehead on hers. "Now why on earth would you think your intruding? We were talking about you so you had every right to be there" I said staring into her eyes.

"I um I er I dunno. It just um sorta kinda seemed a bit private" she said and smirked at the fact that I'd made her flustered.

"Well I'm glad you was there and heard how I feel" I said going back to kissing her neck.

"Mhmmm" was the only reply I got out of her.

Just then the bell rang and she jumped out of my arms looking even more flushed than she had a minute ago.

"Hey" I said grabbing her hand "feel like ditching last 2 lessons and hanging out." Now she was looking a bit conflicted.

"We need to go to lessons we have exams coming up next month."

"I'll get Tyler to take notes for you" I said gently pushing her up against the nearest wall and kissing her. "We can watch a movie" I murmured against her ear.

"Sure why not" she said finally giving in "my dorm" she said grabbing my hand and leading me to the dorms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reid's P.O.V

The dorms were only a 15 minute walk from the school and it was only like a 5 minute drive but Tammy had walked. Once we got her door and we were inside and she'd locked the door again I grabbed her and kissed her putting one hand around her waist, and putting the other hand at the back of her neck pulling her as close to me as possible. I backed her up till we were standing at the foot of her bed and I broke the kiss, she lay down on the bed and I crawled up the bed so that I was kneeling between her legs with my body gently pressing on hers pushing her into the mattress and then I went back to kissing her. I let my tongue glide over her bottom lip asking for entrance which she did instantly and then my tongue met hers. She broke the kiss gasping for air and I trailed kisses down her jaw line until I got to her neck where her school shirt was obstructing my path.

I sat up and pulled her with me and removed her navy blue blazer, jumper and tie and unbuttoned her shirt revealing the white tank top she'd put on after her shower this morning. I pushed her back down onto the bed continuing my trail of kisses down her neck, sucking and biting gently and across her collar bone causing a moan to escape her lips. As i got to the top of her tank top and was sliding a hand up her thigh towards her skirt, she slid her hands from around my neck and put them on my chest.

"Reid stop. Please stop" she said panting heavily just as I was about to pull her top down.

"Don't you want to?" I asked making sure of what she wanted.

Tammy's P.O.V

"I want to. Trust me it's not you. It's just well I um I..." I trailed off unsure of how to finish my sentence.

"Tam" Reid said resting his forehead on mine and looking into my eyes "You're a virgin aren't you?" he asked eyes searching mine and I just nodded my head in response. "Its fine we can wait" and with that he moved to get off of me so I grabbed him around the waist and put one of my hands on the back of his neck and kissed him.

"Reid I want to. It's just I don't know how" I told him looking away embarrassed but he held my chin gazing into my eyes.

"You sure?" he asked me "we can wait if you want to."

"No. I don't want to wait. I want you to be my first and I want you now" I said in that quiet shy voice I hated so much and felt the heat rise on my cheeks.

Reid stood up and removed my leather boots I'd decided to wear instead of the mandatory black school shoes requested and then settled back between my legs kissing me. He ran his hand up my leg to my thigh deepening the kiss, then slid his hand under my skirt and skimmed over my thong and I tensed. Reid broke the kiss and nibbled on my ear.

"Relax babe" he told me and I tried to do so succeeding a bit.

I stripped him of his blazer and jumper and pulled his tie off discarding them on the floor. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off running my hard over his well toned stomach. He unzipped my skirt and slid it off my legs and pulled my tank top over my head. He gave me a quick once over before going to nibble just below my ear causing me to moan. I unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down his legs as far as I could and he quickly got rid of them before going back to trailing kisses all over my body. He unclasped my bra freeing my breasts and then slid my thong off. He kissed his way up my legs, and when he got to my thighs he gently sucked and bit them like he did on my neck causing another moan to come from my lips. He glanced up at me his intentions clear and saw the hesitant look on my face.

"Reid..." I started to say.

"Shhh" he soothed me "trust me it'll feel great."

"But..." before I could finish my sentence I felt his mouth on me.

"Ahh" I moaned as his tongue ran over me, stimulating me dipping inside. He continued his assault on me and I felt a tightening in my stomach.

"Reid" I whimpered. He replaced his mouth with his fingers gently pushing one inside of me.

"It's ok baby" he soothed "just feel it." I then felt his mouth on me again while his fingers continued pumping with a merciless rhythm.

I came quickly after that and arched my back moaning Reid's name as I did. Reid removed his finger and licked it before kissing his way up my stomach and too my breast. He gently sucked one of my nipples into his mouth biting gently causing me to moan and grind my hips against his and he moved to my other breast repeating the process. I could feel him hard against me and pushed on his chest to roll us over. I removed his boxers and straddled him. Feeling a new found confidence I decided to go with it. I dipped my head and kissed his neck sucking and biting like he did. I trailed kisses down his neck, chest and stomach and then took him in my mouth. I ran my tongue up and down the length of him and heard him moan I then swirled my tongue round his tip and felt his hands go into my hair.

"Tammy" he forced out with gritted teeth "Tam I'm gonna cum, stop." I sucked harder and Reid shifted his position to grab my head and force me to bring it up to him for a kiss. He then flipped us over so he was on top his weight pressing on me lightly. He stayed resting between my legs looking down at me for a couple of minutes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

Reid's P.O.V

I put my head at her entrance and slowly pushed in watching her face for her reaction. Her eyes closed and she gritted her teeth. Once my head was in and I felt the resistance I grabbed her hips and slammed into her and a slight whimper of pain came from her lips. I kissed her forehead holding still allowing her to get used to the feeling, allowing the pain to start to recede and after a while she started to move her hips indicating to me it was alright to continue. I held her tight as I almost pulled all the way out and slammed into her again repeating the process each thrust just as slow as the last. Tammy started moaning and writhing underneath me and arched her back.

"Faster Reid." She demanded and I complied. I picked up the pace pounding into her so fast and hard the bed shook slightly beneath us. I nibbled on her neck and she lifted her hips meeting mine thrust for thrust and I could feel her muscled start to clench around me before she came moaning my name loudly and digging her nails into my back hard as she rode it out. I flipped us over so that she was on top without pulling out of her.

"Take my hands" I told her giving her my hands and interlacing our fingers. "Now just move, doing what feels good using me for support."

With that she began to move wincing slightly as I penetrated her deeper but the pain that flitted across her face went as quickly as it came. She grinded her hips into mine with a slight up and down movement arching her back and moaning loudly. She picked up her pace letting go of my hands and bending down resting her hands on my shoulders, and dipping her head to my neck sucking and biting and I was sure I'd have a hickey there later but didn't care. I felt her third orgasm hit her as she convulsed around me, causing me to find my own release grabbing her hips and thrusting into her a couple more times before she collapsed on top of me.

"Wow" she said "that was amazing." I noticed she was still breathing kinda heavily. I rolled us over pulling out of her and noticed the blood.

"How do you feel" I asked her.

"Kinda sore" she admitted kinda meekly. I grabbed her chin kissing her passionately before jumping off the bed and pulling her with me chuckling at her confused expression.

"Where are the spare sheets" I asked her while stripping the current ones of off the bed.

"In the box over there" she pointed to a box underneath the window sill and glanced at the blood on the sheets, I found the box held that spare bed sheets and pulled them out along with two towels which were also kept in the box. I tossed the towels to Tammy who went into the bathroom while I changed the sheets discarding the old ones in a pile on the floor. When I was done with the sheets I went into the bathroom, and saw Tammy standing under the cascading water from the shower with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head to prevent it from getting wet.

We took turns washing each other and I noticed all the hickeys I'd left on her beautiful body, they were on her neck and breasts and on her inner thigh too. Once we were washed and clean we got out the shower, dried and dressed. I chucked on my boxers and school trousers remaining shirtless, while Tammy pulled her underwear on and went to her dresser to find a small tank top and some shorts we then got on the bed and watched 10 things I hate about you. We lay watching the film until Tammy's phone rang and she paused the film.

She looked at who was calling before she answered the phone. "Dad?" she asked into the phone and waited for a reply "you have got to be kidding me" she moaned into the phone tensing up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tammy's P.O.V

My dad had just told me that him, my mom and brother were moving to Ipswich. "You have got to be kidding me" I said into the phone tensing up. "When?" I asked him.

"_In 4 weeks" _my dad replied.I felt Reid sit behind and move my hair away from my neck. I tried to concentrate on what my dad was saying but I closed my eyes and leant into his body feeling his arm snake around my waist and the other travel upwards towards my breasts.

"_Tammy are you listening to me" _my dad demanded.

"Um sorry I was daydreaming."

"_I said that we will want you to stay in the dorms even though we will be living in the area. Your mother and I will still be busy with work and it would be easier." _

"Ok. Let me know when you arrive" I said rather unemotionally.

"_Will do. Be safe Tammy." _Be safe Tammy? I thought. No I love you Tammy, or we really miss you Tammy, we can't wait to see you again Tammy. No I get parents who want me to stay in a dorm because it would inconvenience them to have me at home he didn't even say bye just be safe. And for some reason the words 'be safe' were ringing some kind of bell in my head but I couldn't seem to figure out why.

"Shit" I said pulling away from Reid staring at him horrified.

"What's wrong tam" Reid asked staring at me with wide eyes. "Who was on the phone" he asked tentatively.

"My dad. He told me my families moving to Ipswich. He told me to be safe Reid."

"Yeah and?"

"And" I said burying my head in his shoulder when he pulled me onto his lap "it just bothers me that he didn't tell me he loves me or misses me. They don't care about me. They even want me to stay in the dorms even though they'll be living here because they'll have a lot of work to do which means they don't want me in the way. No offence but your also the kind of guy my parents would hate which will go down just great" and with that I huffed.

"Well you like me right?" I nodded at him and he continued "well then that's all that matters they should be happy you're happy. And by the sound of it they really pay much attention to you. Wish my parents were like that" he added as an afterthought.

"They don't act like parents. They've never been around since I was about 11 me and my brother practically bought ourselves up from that point , but they take an interest in acting like parents when I least want them to. Like with you for example."

"Well they can say what they wants I'm not going anywhere" he told me kissing me.

"And Reid you really don't want to wish for parents who couldn't give a shit about you. It sucks and I hate it. My brother hates it. You're lucky your parents want you to have a career, a family, a future mine just want me out the way as soon as possible."

"Well in that case I'm sure all the love and affection my mom is bound to shower you with will be very welcomed."

"Mhmmm it would. Now what am I supposed to wear tonight? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise just dress like you would if we were hanging out."

"Okay. Well now you should leave and go get ready."

"Alright see you in an hour since its already 5." He kissed me quickly and grabbed his clothes and shoes then left.

Once Reid had gone I combined through my wardrobe looking for something casual to wear. I settled for a pair of low rise baggy ripped jeans and a tight fitted white t-shirt that left a little skin exposed between it and my jeans. I grabbed a worn in pair of purple converse and a purple hoodie. I did my makeup keeping it natural with a bit of foundation and mascara and left my hair straight which I decided needed cutting since it was starting to grow out of my usual jest below the shoulder length. Just as I was finished getting ready the room to my door swung open.

Reid's P.O.V

I walked into Tammy's dorm as she was just finished getting ready. I looked her over and she was dressed different than she had been the last couple of days. Instead of the skin tight jeans she was wearing loose low rise ripped jeans and a hoodie in place of the leather jacket. I noticed she's placed her hair over her neck covering up the hickeys and bite marks I'd left. I smirked and sauntered over to her and brushed her hair away from her neck which fell back in place since she'd pinned It there. I removed the hair pins, and pulled her hair to the back of her neck and trailed my fingers over the marks that led below her hoodie and I knew if I removed it they'd be more visable.

"Ashamed of something" I asked her running my nose along her jaw line.

"No. I just don't want to be called a slut and have people looking at my neck all night."

"So what you're just going to wear a jacket till they go come on you can't even see the ones on your thighs so as far as anyone knows we were just making out."

"Right until we have P.E tomorrow" she retorted.

I lifted her chin so she was looking at me and kissed her. "Don't worry about it by the end of the week we'll be old news and they'll find something else to talk about."

"I don't even think anyone besides Tyler and Kate sees us lasting to the end of the week" she told me trying to pull out of my grasp.

"Yeah well fuck what they have to say. I see us lasting forever. Now come on we have a date to go on" I said pulling her out of her dorm and taking her purse and key locking her dorm, and towing her to the hummer.

"We're stealing Tyler's hummer?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'll give him it back when we go to Nicky's later."

We got in the car and I was driving for half an hour before I pulled up at my favourite diner in town and led her inside.

"Reid! It's been too long. Who's this pretty girl?"

"Hey Gloria its good to see you again. This is Tammy my girlfriend."

"Well it's good to see you've finally found a nice young girl" she said leading us to our table and leaving to get us menus.

"I'm guessing you know her" Tammy said looking at across the table.

"Yeah she's friends with my mom and I used to come here every morning for breakfast been its been a couple months since I last came."

Just then Gloria came back with the menus.

"I'll have the steak and fries with onion rings and extra fries please" I said to Gloria.

"I'll have the same please" Tammy added.

Gloria left and I took Tammy's hand across the table. Gloria came back shortly after with our food and we thanked both speaking at the same time.

"Well I've gotta say that you're the first girl I've bought food for who hasn't asked for a salad."

"I don't like salad. And I Sarah said you didn't take girls on dates."

"I didn't. But I took them to Nicky's and I've bought Sarah and Kate dinner on occasion when cay and Pogue have been to wrapped up in foosball to even notice them."

"Oh right."

We finished our dinner and got in the car and drove to Nicky's we pulled into Nicky's at quarter to 8 but before Tammy could get out of the car I turned her around to face me. "Tam I have to tell you something and you're not going to believe it and when you do you'll freak on me."

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Okay I'm just gonna come out and say it" I took a deep breath "I'm a witch."

Tammy's P.O.V

Reid just told me he's a witch. Yeah as if.

"Where's the punch line?" I asked him.

"Tammy I'm telling you the truth"." And with that he looked me in the eyes and I saw his eyes go from there adorable blue to jet black, and he made the keys in his hand hove in mid air before grabbing them again and his eyes turned back to blue.

"Oh my god" I said and I sounded as scared as I felt. A witch. He can't be a witch they don't exist. Well obviously they did I mean he just kinda proved it.

"Look tam I'm not evil, I'm good. Long story short there were five families that founded Ipswich but the fifth died in the witch trials. The power is passed down in the families to the first born son and when we use the power it's seductive. When we turn 18 we ascend and our power is at its strongest but every time we use it takes a piece of our life away aging us and the power becomes our life source. We can will it to another member of the covenant but it would kill us" Reid told gauging my reaction.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tammy's P.O.V

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I love you. I know we've only known each other 2 days but I feel like I've known you my entire life. Every fibre of my body is telling me I need you, I can't live without you."

In took a deep breath "I love you too" I told him. I felt the exact same way he did even though I knew it was crazy after a short period of time.

"I told Tyler how I was felling and what I thought" he told me "and he said he remembered reading something about it in the book of damnation. We went and had a look and it has a reference to a soul mate principle and says that each of the sons has one person out there, their soul mate who they belong with for all eternity. It says that once they meet they feel a pull towards each other instantly and there's also a spell written in Latin that we can say to prove that it is the soul mate principal."

"Okay so what do we have to do" I asked sounding a lot calmer than I should. I mean my boyfriends a witch for crying out loud.

"Tyler's got the spell we're going to do it in a minute he's gonna come out to us. Your taking all this surprisingly well" he told me eyeing me cautiously.

"Yeah well I love you and can't even think of running away from you even the thought of leaving you is unbearable. I mean don't get me wrong I'm still freaked out but I'm not leaving. So all 4 of you guys are witches? And what's a book of damnation?"

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that I've been so worried you'd up and leave when you found out. Yes we're all witches and the book of damnation is the book we have that records all of our history and contains some spells but we do have other books of spells too. There's Tyler come on lets go."

We got out of the car and walked over to Tyler and followed him into an alley and he pulled out a piece of paper.

"She knows?" he asked Reid and he nodded to which Tyler groaned. "Okay let's get this over with."

Tyler repeated the Latin spell and when he finished a saw a thin silver cord connecting me to Reid heart to heart then it disappeared.

"Did anyone see that?" I questioned.

"Yeah" both Reid and Tyler replied at the same time. "Guess we were right" Ty said then he looked at me "Caleb cannot know that you know about us at least not yet."

"Sure I get it. Don't tell Caleb and don't tell anybody else blah blah blah. Hey do Sarah and Kate know?" I asked as we headed inside.

"Yeah but don't say anything to them" Tyler told me panicky evident in his voice.

"Geez chill out baby boy. I get it Caleb would be pissed and your scared of him."

"I am not scared of Caleb" Tyler said indignantly "and you seem to be taking this rather well considering Kate's reaction when she found out."

"Well it's not like I can go running for the hills, just the thought of leaving Reid causes me pain and I cannot believe I'm admitting to not be able to live without a guy" I muttered.

Before Tyler could answer Reid chuckled and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the table the guys were sitting at "if you two are quite finished with the bickering I think you should change topic. If you don't want cay to find out that is ty" Reid smirked at Tyler's slightly scared and slightly pissed expression before plonking down on one of the two empty chairs at the table. Tyler sat in the other and before I could move to get another chair Reid pulled me onto his lap nuzzling my hair moving my carefully placed hair. Kate saw my neck and raised an eyebrow.

"So how come you weren't in history" Caleb asked Reid.

"Well Tammy didn't show to P.E" Kate put in smirking at me.

"We went back to the dorms and watched a film" Reid answered wrapping his arms around my waist while I pulled my hair back to my neck Kate looked at me and I knew she'd be over later to grill me on what happened.

"What film?" Caleb asked trying to make small talk.

"10 things I hate about you" I replied smiling at the expression on his face.

"Reid sat through a chick flick?" Sarah looked shocked and I nodded to her.

"Im amazed" Tyler said "Reid doesn't watch anything that doesn't involve blood and violence."

"So... foosball?" pogue asked Caleb who nodded and they got up and left.

"Reid we hitting the pool tables?" Tyler asked the blonde.

"Yeah" I stood up so Reid could get up and he and Tyler headed towards the tables.

As soon as they were gone Kate practically jumped on when I sat back down.

"So what happened with you and Reid when you ditched?"

"They already said they watched a film" Sarah said looking confused.

Kate leaned towards me and moved my hair revealing my hickeys and bite marks courtesy of Reid. "Yeah cut that looks like the product of watching a film" she told Sarah rolling her eyes.

"Well uh we um we..." I trailed off staring at the wall.

"You slept together?" Kate asked grinning like an idiot.

"Kate!" Sarah exclaimed "that's private."

"Oh come on just because you and Caleb haven't and you've been together what 5 months now doesn't mean every couple are like that" Sarah blushed.

"Yeah well we're waiting for the right time in our relationship" Sarah retorted folding her arms.

Kate turned to look at me "so how was it? How was Reid?"

I squirmed under her intense gaze. "It was good" Kate raised her eyebrow "well it's not like I have anything to compare it to" I muttered and Kate's mouth dropped while Sarah looked shocked.

"Seriously that was your first time? You lost it to Reid? Well he better have been gentle and helped you through the pain or I'll kill him" Kate told me.

"So I'm guessing your feeling sore" Sarah said and I blushed.

Kate smiled at me "don't worry you'll be fine in the morning. And knowing Reid your necks not the only place he left hickeys."

"No. Its gonna be a bitch tomorrow in P.E when I won't be able to cover em."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you we switched from netball we have swimming tomorrow" I groaned at Kate.

"Thighs too?" she guessed and I nodded. And saw Reid and Tyler walking over to us.

Reid's P.O.V

It was nearing half 10 so me and Tyler decided to call it a night since we have school in the morning and walked over to the girls to get Tammy who was stifling a yawn.

"Hey babe you ready to go?" I asked her kissing her hair.

"Yeah" she jumped up and walked towards Tyler who was standing by the door and walked to the hummer. I got in back with Tammy and took her hand entwining our fingers.

"So how come you were so eager to leave Kate and Sarah?" I asked her smirking since I already knew the answer, I saw Kate glance at Tammy's neck earlier when she sat on my lap and I nuzzled into it moving her hair.

"You already know the answer" she said smacking me in my chest.

"You didn't say anything that might indicate you know about the power, and that you know that they know" Tyler asked anxiously glancing behind him quickly to look at her swirving the car slightly.

"No I didn't Tyler. Would you relax already someone is body to notice your nervousness, and keep your eyes on the road" she told him.

"Yeah baby boy if anyone is gonna slip up it's gonna be you" I added as we pulled up into the dorm parking lot.

"fine but you know we're gonna have to tell cay sooner or later and about you and Tammy being soul mates and destined to be together and have the most powerful baby known to the covenant to date."

"What?" she demanded looking at me and I held my hands up in defence.

"When we was looking through the book of damnation we also found a passage saying that a garwin has never found his soul mate before and that when they do they will conceive the most powerful baby known in the history of the covenant."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reid's P.O.V

"Great. So you're telling me that my son or daughter is going to be the most powerful child in your little cult. Like that's not going to cause any grief" she said sounding kinda frustrated.

"Well actually it is since the more power you have the more seductive it is and the more you want to use and you'll have a son we never have girls" Tyler told her, and I glared at him and he quickly scrambled out of the car and me and Tammy got out too so ty could lock it.

Tammy sighed "I just want to go to bed. My heads started to hurt" she muttered.

"We sleeping in your dorm or mine?" I asked her.

"Well I need my uniform and swimming stuff for in the morning so I'll just go to my dorm."

"no problem I can get it for you" I said as we reached mine and Tyler's dorm room and when I walked in my eyes flashed black, and her stuff appeared on my bed which earned me another smack in the chest and Tyler hit me in the head.

"Ow what was that for" I asked.

"Don't use" they both said in unison and Tyler shut the door looking to see if anyone was around before he did so.

"Am I gonna be kicked out the room?" ty asked me while Tammy went into the bathroom to presumably to remove her makeup.

"Nah. We're not having sex tonight" I said as Tammy re-entered the room free of makeup and she glared at me. Tyler stripped off which caused Tammy to yelp and turn around since he was only wearing boxers and he got in his bed pulling the covers over him.

"Hey no stripping in front of my girl" I told him.

"Whatever dude" and with that he went to sleep.

Tammy went through her stuff on my bed hanging her uniform and underwear in my wardrobe and putting her swim stuff in her bag and putting it next to her book bag.

"Uh Reid problem you forgot pyjamas. But don't you dare use I'll go get them."

"don't bother here" I said tossing her one of my tops she undressed leaving just her thong on, and pulled my top on it came to mid thigh on her and she climbed into my bed.

I stripped down to just my boxers putting her dirty clothes in my laundry basket along with my own and climbed into bed with her.

"You're not putting jogging bottoms on?" she asked and I shook my head pulling her close and she rested her head on my chest.

"Be grateful I'm wearing boxers I normally sleep in the nude" I told her and she blushed, "come on it's not like we haven't already seen each other naked."

"You're an ass" she said sleepily.

"But you love me anyway." And with that we both drifted off into sleep.

Tammy's P.O.V

Once again I woke up wrapped in Reid's arms I lifted my head and saw ty was still asleep which means it's still early and decided to go back to sleep. When I woke again it was because someone had hit me in the face with a pillow and I looked up to see Tyler grinning at me.

"Well you're easier to wake up than Reid."

"Asshole" I said pulling the covers over my head and squirming slightly and I felt Reid hard against my ass. "What time is it?" I asked moving from underneath the covers.

"20 past 6. Don't worry you have an hour and a half to get ready."

"I don't need an hour try half try halving that."

"Well then I'm sorry I got you up so early it's just Reid got back so early yesterday so I thought you'd want to get up."

"I had a meeting with the provost yesterday and I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep anyway."

"Well I'm gonna leave you to wake Reid up I'm gonna go grab a shower and get dressed" that's when I noticed he was only wearing his boxers. I averted my eyes and looked anywhere but at him.

"Ty maybe you should think about maybe wearing some clothes when I stay over."

"And maybe I shouldn't since this is how I sleep every night and you can get used to looking at my oh so hot body" he said smirking and I looked at him.

"Thought you were meant to be the shy one baby boy and I think Reid's starting to rub off on you."

"Well I do live with him and I don't have to worry with you since you know your soul mates with Reid and can't live without him and love him unconditionally" he said heading to the bathroom and I threw the pillow at his head he hit me with.

I struggled out of Reid's death grip on my waist and got my uniform out of Reid's closet and Tyler came out of the bathroom with just a towel round his waist.

"Jesus Ty. Do you ever wear any clothes?"

"Yeah but usually when I get out the shower Reid's still sleeping like he is now, so I just get dressed in here plus I thought you'd like to grab a shower. It's not like you're covering much up at the moment anyway. I glanced at what I was wearing and blushed when I realised it was just one of Reid's t-shirts that only went to mid thigh.

"Yeah well maybe it's what I'm comfortable sleeping in so maybe you should just get used to looking at my oh so hot body."

"I thought you were meant to be shy Tammy"

"Well it's not like I have to worry about you since your best friends my soul mate and I can't live without him and I love him unconditionally. I'm sure you'd never want to get in the way of that." I smirked at Tyler and laughed at the exchange of words that we repeated the other way round earlier. I jumped in the shower and washed quickly. I dried of and pulled on my uniform. I walked back into the room and Tyler was attempting to wake Reid up he looked at me and his eyes flashed black and my hair dried.

"You're not meant to use"

"Yeah well we don't have a hair dryer and Reid didn't get yours, now would you wake him up please."

I walked over to Reid and yanked him out of the bed and he landed in a heap on the floor his eyes flashing open instantly.

"What did you do that for?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Tyler said to get you up its 10 to 7"

"Well I could've done that if I knew he was actually wearing something"

"Well I didn't think tam would be comfortable lying next to me with nothing on" which caused Tyler to raise his eyebrow and I blushed at the look I got.

"Don't even go there Tyler" I grabbed a pillow off of Reid's bed and threw it at him.

"Hey! I didn't say anything."

"Well you were going to you asshole."

"That's twice you've called me that in the last half an hour I'm feeling really unloved" he said pouting at me.

"No flirting with my girlfriend!" Reid yelled at Tyler and walked into the bathroom to get a shower.

I sat on Reid's bed and made sure all my stuff was in my bag that I needed for the day and stuffed my swimming bag inside it. Tyler sat on the bed next me.

"So you remember about the no telling the others you know about the power right" I smacked him in the head.

"How could I forget when you remind me every two seconds I mean come on I'm not stupid."

"Okay then. I'm gonna go see dean he has some history notes I need" with that he got up and left the room.

Reid's P.O.V

I walked in the room with just a towel wrapped around my waist and tammy was sitting cross legged on my bed reading one of baby boys books with her back to me. I got on the bed behind her and kissed her neck.

"Morning baby."

"Good morning" she said not even looking over her shoulder at me. I read a couple of lines of the book and noticed it was twilight. Honestly I don't know why baby boy reids this girly ass shit. I got off the bed and slipped my school uniform on. I got back on the bed and took the book out of her hands and threw it on Tyler's bed.

"hey I was reading when your quite finished" she snapped. Damn she was hot when she was pissed.

"yeah well its only 10 past 7 we have half an hour before we leave to grab coffee with the guys." I pulled her onto my lap and cupped the back of her neck my other hand sliding down to squeeze her ass. I kissed her letting my tongue invade her mouth and ran my hand up her back pulling her closer to me. I slid her backwards off my lap and pulled her thong off and before she sat back on my lap she undid my trousers and pulled my zipper down, and I pulled my dick out I then grabbed her and slid two fingers inside her and she moaned and stroked up and down my dick. I pumped my fingers in and out of and when she was ready to cum I pulled them out of her and she let out a frustrated moan. I pulled her closer, grabbed her hips and thrust into her sliding one of my hands under her skirt to cup her ass and lifted her up and her hands slid up my chest to snake around my neck. Just then the door to my room banged open.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reid's P.O.V

Tyler entered the room and his eyes widened.

"GET OUT" I yelled at him and Tammy buried her head in my neck while Tyler hurried out of the room.

"Oh my god. I can't believe that just happened" she muttered into my neck and I laughed at her.

"Well it could've been worse we could of been naked" just then my phone buzzed and I ignored it knowing it was probably baby boy.

I grabbed her hips and thrust into her causing me to penetrate deeper and she whimpered.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine" she said using my shoulders for support and lifted herself before lowering herself back down. I grabbed her hips and when she lowered herself back down I thrust upward and she moaned loudly when I hit her g-spot we continued like this picking up the pace.

"Reid" she whimpered panting.

"Right there with you babe" I said as I felt her clench around me and her orgasm hit her and I came grunting. She climbed off my lap heading for the bathroom and when she came out and slipped her thong back on I went into the bathroom to clean up. When I came back out I checked my phone and read the message from Tyler.

"Shit" I said looking at the clock it was 10 to 8 and baby boy said he was leaving at quarter to.

"What?" she asked putting her backpack on her shoulder.

"Baby boys already gone which means we're going to be late."

"Well we can just take my car" she said grabbing car keys out of her bag "come on" she said heading for the door I quickly followed her locking the door.

Tammy's P.O.V

We walked to my car holding hands and when we reached my car and I got in Reid got in the passenger seat and gaped at me.

"What?"

"Well it's just how come you have a sports car" I got that all the time. As far as I was concerned a car was a car. My dad insisted on buying me a top of the range blue sports car.

"My dad insisted on getting it me."

We drove to school in silence and pulled in to the parking lot to find pogue and Kate standing there holding two cups of coffee.

"Nice car" pogue told me and I rolled my eyes and Kate handed me a cup of coffee and Kate handed Reid one.

"You two are cutting it close it's nearly 8" Kate told us.

"Yeah well we were busy" Reid told them and Kate grinned like a Cheshire cat and pogue glared at Reid. Me and Kate parted ways with the boys giving our respective boyfriend a kiss and giving the other guy and hug and headed to study hall, and then we had swimming together without Sarah or the boys.

Study hall went by quickly and we headed to swimming. When we got there and changed Kate eyed me looking over all the marks and took a quick glance at my thighs.

"Well I've gotta tell you they aren't as bad as some of the ones I've had off pogue" she noticed the other girls staring at me and whispering. "Just ignore them."

P.E dragged and I got lots of glares and people whispering about me and just tried to ignore them and waited the lesson out. As soon as the bell rang I jumped out the pool and practically run to the changing room and jumped in the showers and got dry and dressed in record time. My hair had stayed partially dry so I took my bobble out and left my hair down. I told Kate I'd meet her in the cafeteria since I just wanted to get out of there. I bumped into one of the girl's who'd left early to go see the provost.

"You know Reid only asked you out to get you to have sex with him. Now he's had you he'll dump you at lunch you little slut."

"Okay first of all you know nothing of my love life so you have no idea whatsoever if I'm a slut or not so if I were you id brush up on your facts your self-righteous little bitch. And secondly I know Reid's never asked a girl out before" I didn't mention what he'd told me about freshman year. He'd had a girlfriend and she completely crushed him by cheating on him with Aaron since then he's slept around. I of course told him about my only other relationship. Jealous overprotective boyfriend who decided to hit me. So I beat the shit out of him, my brother beat the shit out of him and I proceeded to be the shy quite, keeps to their self girl being scared to get close to anyone incase I end up be completely and utterly heartbroken again. But all that was in my freshman year and behind me.

"Who do you think you're talking to" she spat at me taking a step closer.

"A desperate fan girl of Reid's who doesn't know when to quit."

She made to slap me and I grabbed her hand and punched her squarely in the face and I'm positive shed have a lovely black eye tomorrow. Much like the one I was told I gave Aaron which I never got the pleasure of seeing, since I didn't really pay much attention to him needing to put as much distance between him and Reid as possible yesterday.

"If you ever try to hit me again I won't be so restrained in my actions" I told her and noticed Kate walking towards me.

"And if you ever bother my friend here again I see to it that your last couple of months here are a living hell" Kate told the girl looping her arm through mine and we headed to meet the guys.

As we were walking into the cafeteria I saw Aaron. Damn I really gave him quite a punch his jaw has quite a bruise on it. He walked to us and grabbed my wrist pinning me up the wall. Kate ran off screaming for Reid and pogue.

"Hey sweetheart I think you'll find I wasn't quite finished with you last night." Great my day was beginning to be terrific I thought sarcastically.

"Well I think you'll find I was finished with you" I told him brining my knee up to connect with his groin. I made to walk away put he grabbed me again and I grabbed his arm twisting it round. I put it behind his arm putting enough pressure on it at just the right angle to cause him an immense amount of pain. I leaned close to face speaking into his ear.

"If you ever touch me again I can assure you it won't just be a bruised jaw you have to show for it." I let him go and he slid to the ground gripping his arm and I turned around to see Reid looking mightily pissed off. I grabbed his hand and dragged him away while pogue and Tyler were being dragged away by Sarah and Kate. We got our food and went to sit down. We were eating in silence and when we were finished Caleb appeared.

"What going on with you guys. You look like you're ready to kill someone."

"I am going to kill him" Tyler stated.

"Join the club" pogue and Reid added.

"I'm missing something" Caleb said looking at Sarah Kate spoke before she did.

"Tammy dealt with Aaron. She can obviously deal with people on her just like she dealt with that girl so just drop it" I glared at her and her eyes widened realising what she said.

"What girl?" Reid demanded and they all looked between Kate and me.

"Just some girl who said I was a slut and that you were gonna dump me now you've had me and it's the only reason you asked me out and she tried to slap me."

"Well I can imagine how the trying to slap you went" Sarah said laughing.

"Who was it?" Reid demanded.

"I'm not entirely sure but like Kate said I dealt with it so drop it. It's the 21st century contrary to popular beliefs women can look after themselves now a days." I told him and everyone was laughing at us and we sat there glaring at each other.

"There was also a very impressive slanging match before hand" Kate put it.

Reid sighed and stroked my cheek "I hope you punched her."

"Well let's just say there's going to be a very noticeable black eye."

He kissed my forehead "that's my girl" he told me and kissed me until there was coughs and throat clearings going on. I pulled away blushing.

"So he's had you?" Caleb asked and laughed at the expression on my face. "Well you said it" he told me.

"No I said what some random girl said" I leaned into Reid's side and he wrapped an arm around my waist smirking down at me so I smacked him in the chest.

"Ow. You've got to quit doing that" he complained.

"Why it's fun."

"Well it's not fun for me."

"I'm starting to love you Tammy" pogue said and he and Kate were laughing. Just then Aaron walked past us.

"Hey Aaron being beat up by a girl twice in two days isn't looking good for your rep" Tyler shouted and the entire lunch room burst into fits of laughter.

The rest of the day went by quickly and in no time at all Reid and Tyler were at my dorm ready to take me to Nicky's. We drove to Nicky's discussing when to tell Caleb that I know about the boys and me and Reid and Tyler wanted to leave it as long as possible, while Reid didn't care.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reid's P.O.V

We left Nicky's and decided to sleep in my dorm to give Tammy a chance to recover from this morning since she was still sore. We got in stripped off down to underwear Tammy going topless once she was under the covers and going to sleep.

Tammy's P.O.V

Thursday went by quickly and we did the usual school, and then Nicky's. I got some more grief off some other girls, and Reid joked saying they were just pissed saying I'd taken their sex god away before we went to sleep.

Friday came around finally and I thanked god I'd have the weekend after today. The day went by quickly and all too soon we were sitting in Nicky's, discussing whether or not the guys would actually stick the night out with their girls or disappear like they normally do. As it happens only Reid stuck the night out with us girls and we ended up on the topic of Sarah's and Caleb's love life.

"Come on its been five and a half months" Kate said in exasperation "just get him in the sac already."

"Caleb wants to wait and make sure that it's all safe. We're waiting for test results if you must know."

"Well you know what they say kiddie's safe sex is the best sex" Kate said. I stared at Reid and expression mirrored the one on my own face.

Reid's P.O.V

Safe sex is the best sex. Shit. I knew Tammy wasn't on the pill since she told me when I asked her and I hadn't worn a condom, we hadn't used anything. What if she was pregnant? Kate looked at us and frowned.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing. I'm tired let's go" I said grabbing Tammy's hand and dragged her to her car, it was a good job we didn't come with Tyler.

We drove to the dorms in silence, once we got there we went to Tammy's dorm and when I shut the door Tammy jumped into my arms and cried. When she finally stopped she looked at me eyes red and her face tear stained.

"Reid what are we going to do."

"There's nothing we can do but wait about a month and then take a test" he said rubbing circles into my back." She groaned and we lay down and went to sleep.

_4 weeks later _

Tammy's P.O.V

Reid and I walked back to my dorm hand in hand pushing and shoving each other messing about. The past 4 weeks have been amazing. Girls have stopped glaring at me and making snarky comments. Guys had stopped pestering me because they were scared shitless of Reid not to mention the rest of the guys. Me Kate and Sarah were really good friends. Me and Reid were going great and we were careful to be careful when we slept together and we didn't talk about the times when we didn't. Caleb still didn't know anything about me and Reid and me knowing about their powers. When we got to Reid's dorm and shut the door he grabbed me, and threw me on the bed and got on top of me. Reid had started striping me of my cloths and I was lying there in just my underwear and skirt. I suddenly felt sick and pushed Reid off of me and saw his confused expression before I ran to the bathroom and dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and threw up. I heard Reid come in and sit behind me; he held my hair out of my face.

"Shhh. It's okay. Your gonna be okay" he said rubbing soothing circles on my hips and I was finally done being sick.

"I hate being sick" I muttered grabbing my toothbrush I kept here and brushing my teeth. Reid went to his drawer in the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test.

"I think you should take this" he told me. I took the test and he left the bathroom so I could take it.

Reid's P.O.V

I waited for Tammy to take the test and when she came out of the bathroom she sat next to me worry evident in her eyes.

"So what does it say" I asked her.

"We have to wait two minutes" she told me, this was going to be the longest two minutes of my life. Finally the two minutes were up and Tammy groaned which I knew was not good.

"It's positive this says I'm 4 weeks pregnant" she told me and she burst into tears.

"It's ok. We'll get through this together."

"You're not running from this" she asked me hesitantly.

"No I'm not. I love you and we'll take care of this kid together."

"Oh my god Reid I love you so much" she said wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. She took my shirt off and rolled me over and slipped my trousers off. She took her skirt and thong off then she removed my boxers and leant over me putting the test on my nightstand. She then took me in her mouth and gave me the most amazing blowjob I've ever had and I flipped us over taking care to be gently given her newly found condition. I kissed and sucked my way down her body leaving fresh hickeys and bite marks. When I got between her legs I wrapped my arms around high thighs lifting her and pulling her closer. I ran my tongue over her clit and she moaned. I dipped my tongue inside her and then slid two fingers inside. When she came removed my fingers form her and thrust into her gently which sent her into another orgasm.

"Reid faster. Please Reid" she begged and I picked up my pace. In no time we had our usual fast pounding rhythm going with her meeting me thrust for thrust. She flipped us over and rode me. It felt amazing. She ground her hips and I entwined our fingers and as I felt her muscles start clench and her orgasm hit her I grunted and came inside her. Man it felt so much better when you didn't use a condom. She slid off of me and lay on my chest trying to control her breathing.

Tammy's P.O.V

"So tam just so we're clear on this, I want this baby do?"

"Yeah I do. But my dad is gonna kill you" I told him.

"I promise you we'll be ok" he said kissing my hair and he shifted then picked me up and pulled the sheets backs and climbed back in bed pulling them over us. Just then my phone buzzed. I fished around for it and found it in my leather jacket id wore over my blazer.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"_Tammy I'm just phoning to let you know we're in the house in Ipswich and we'd like you to come over for tea tonight."_

"Sure what time_ and can I bring someone"_

"_Of course you can bring a friend it's about time you got one"_ I bit my tongue to keep from snapping at him. I had a couple of friends back home just because I didn't surround myself with thousands of people I don't even like like Justin. God I hated that my brother was exactly what they wanted in a child sometimes. But I do love him, he looked after me, we looked after each other. I miss him I thought excited about seeing him again.

"_Be at 97 Ipswich lane at 9 o'clock sharp. See you tonight."_

I turned to face Reid "so do you know where 97 Ipswich lanes is."

"Yeah. And I'm guessing imp coming with you."

"You don't have to"

"I want to" he told me. Just then Tyler barged in.

"Do you two ever come up for air" he yelled before slamming the door shut.

I laughed "you'd think by now he'd learn to knock"

"Tell me about it" Reid said smiling. I got dressed and shoved the test in the pocket of my leather jacket and headed for Kate's dorm after giving Reid a quick kiss and loosing ty in.

"Hey!" Kate greeted me at the door. I walked in and hung my leather jacket on her desk chair and we got started on our history project. I ran to my room to get a book and when I came back Kate was gone and she'd left me a note. It said pogue had turned up and took her out and she'd borrowed my jacket since she thought it looked good with her outfit she'd changed into.

Shit. I groaned mentally. My test was still in the pocket.

Reid's P.O.V

"Hey babe what's wrong?" I asked tam once we were in the hummer. We were taking baby boys hummer and he was catching a lift back with Sarah.

"That thing that I put in the pocket of my jacket is still in there and Kate has my jacket" she told me staring at the back of Tyler's head making it clear she didn't want him to know yet.

"I'm sure if she finds that thing that you don't want people to find out about just yet she won't say a thing" I told her after thinking of how to word my sentence before she could reply I opened up a link between our minds, making sure baby boy couldn't see my eyes. Me and tam had only ever done this once before but she knew how it worked.

"_How come you don't want people to know?"_

"_I just thought it would be best to tell our parents before anyone else so they don't find out by accident" she replied._

"_That's actually a really good idea now you mention it. Tonight? We can swing by my place my parents should be in."_

"_Yeah sure. Might as well face the music."_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Reid's P.O.V

I closed the link and thought about the fact that she was going to be meeting my parents for the first time and it's to tell them she's pregnant. She must be brickin it. We didn't end up going to my mom's party because Tammy wasn't feeling to good son we just went back to my dorm after Nicky's.

We pulled up at Nicky's and went inside to be greeted in the doorway by Kate.

"Go ahead ty we'll be with you in a minute" Kate told him.

"Okay. What's this all about" Kate said pulling my positive pregnancy test out and handing it to Reid.

"A positive pregnancy test" I told Kate handing it to Tammy who threw it in the bin near the door.

"So your pregnant?" she asked Tammy who was shifting from foot to foot nervously. She nodded.

"Oh come here" Kate said wrapping her in a big hug. "You know I'm gonna be here for you the whole way right" she told Tammy.

"Thanks I really appreciate it" Tammy told her.

"Reid you're gonna have to tell her you know."

Tammy's P.O.V

Kate was on about their powers. Reid looked at her then shrugged his shoulders.

"She already knows Kate."

"How long have you known?" she asked me.

"About 5 weeks" I said and Kate smacked Reid.

"That's the week you started going out. Wait you've been together 5 weeks and your 4 weeks pregnant. Wow. Your mom and dad are gonna kill Reid" she said a bit to cheerful.

"Well you know that section you found when we showed you the books on soul mates" Kate nodded "well that's what me and Tammy are. Tyler did the Latin spell and it showed us the connection."

"Well who am I to argue when your destined to be" to be she said.

We were sitting in Nicky's and Reid and Tyler went to play pool. When 9 rolled around I grabbed my jacket off Kate and she wished me luck with my parent's referring to my pregnancy. And I thanked her and went to get Reid.

"Yo ty I'm leaving." Ty just nodded and we headed to my parents house.

"Well I've gotta say it's a nice house" Reid said and I had to agree although it was only half the size of our house in London.

We knocked the door and Justin answered and wrapped me in a hug then caught sight of Reid and set me down on my feet.

"Who's that" he asked me.

"My boyfriend"

"Hi. I'm Reid."

"Well Reid if you hurt my baby sister I'm gonna kill you."

"This should be fun I heard him" mutter right behind me and I elbowed him.

"What was that?" Justin asked when we wear inside.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself" Reid said smiling and I had to stifle a laugh.

We ate dinner and my dad sat glaring at Reid and my mom played 20 questions.

"We have something to telly you" I said looking at my mom and dad. Reid held my hand and squeezed and my dad turned red.

"I hope you're not going to tell me what I think you are" my dad spat at me and I flinched.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant Tammy. You've only been here 5 weeks" my mother said softly.

"Yeah I am pregnant mom."

"That's it" my dad yelled "you either gets Reid of it and that boy or you'll never step foot in my house again."

"Dad" Justin said "you can't do that."

"Watch me." I stood up and Reid got up with me and I walked towards the front door. "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"You told me to get rid of my baby and Reid or never to step foot in your house again. So I'm leaving and not coming back."

"I'll cut off all ties with you and stop your tuition money. You'll be kicked out of that school."

"Then I'll go to a public school."

"Steven" my mom said "you can't do this she needs us."

"I don't care. You can do what you want but I am not going to be associated to some teenage slut" with that he stormed out.

"Tammy I'll come see you every Sunday evening to see how you are but I can't make any promises involving money, that concerns your father too."

"Its ok mom I get it." I hugged her "you'll make a great mom" she then followed my dad.

I walked out the house with Reid. Justin didn't say a word.

"Tam wait up" Justin yelled.

"Reid you better look after my sister and this baby or I swear to god I'll kill you."

"I intend to do just that" Reid told him.

Justin hugged me "I'll come find you tomorrow and we'll sort something out about paying your tuition fees."

"It's fine I'll pay them" Reid said and Justin looked at me.

"Landed a rich boy eh" I shrugged "well obviously our family are well off but me and tam get tuition fees and that's it we don't get anything off our parents. So I'm counting on you to look after her.

"I will" they nodded to each other and we got in the hummer.

"So next on the agenda my parents" Reid said and I sighed.

Reid's P.O.V

It was nearing 11 but I knew my parents would still be up which was confirmed by every light in the house being on. I walked in the house holding Tammy's hand and went into the living room.

"Uh mom dad I need to talk to you."

"Oh Reid hunny it's so good to see you" my mom walked up to me and hugged and my dad eyed me suspicion etched on his face.

"You must be Tammy it's so nice to finally meet you" she hugged Tammy too.

"It's nice to meet you too." I could tell she was nervous I couldn't blame her my dad's a scary bloke.

"What brings you here at this hour son?"

"Well um you see uh..." I trailed off.

"Just spit it out Reid" my dad snapped.

"Joseph!" my mom yelled.

"Tammy's pregnant" I blurted out and she burst into tears I pulled her close and she buried her head in my neck.

"Does she know about the covenant?" my dad asked.

"Yeah I told her when me and Ty figured out she's my soul mate. Before you ask we did the stupid Latin spell and it showed us the connection.

"Well then she knows your sons going to be the most powerful child to be known to us."

"Yeah she does." My mom took Tammy out of my arms and wiped away her tears hugging her.

"It'll be ok sweetie. It'll all work out."

"No it won't" she said sobbing "my dad hates me, your husband doesn't seem very happy and I'm going to be kicked out of school." My mom looked at me and I told her everything that happened with Tammy's parent.

"It'll be fine. You're welcome to stay here anytime you want and anything you need just ask."

My dad looked at me and then spoke "Tammy I'm not too happy about the situation here. But from what Reid has said you're a lovely girl and I'm going to help you through this. Don't worry about the money phone your brother tell him its fine I'll pay your tuition and I'll get whatever you need for this baby." I sat next to Tammy and took her hand.

"Is it alright if we crash here tonight it's late and I'm tired."

"Okay and you're not going to school tomorrow."

"Mom its Friday tomorrow we have to go school" I said this having no intention to go.

"You're both coming with me and were going to go and see m doctor and set up appointments for Tammy. How far are you?" she asked this looking down at Tammy who must have only just realised she was still in my mom's arms and scooted over to me and I pulled her onto my lap.

"The test said I was 4 weeks."

"Reid! My mom admonished me "you've only been with her for 5 weeks."

"Meredith don't shout at the boy it's the soul mate principal. They feel like they've known each other for their entire lives and they can't fight the attraction or the pull. It's there from the very beginning; the moment they met they felt it." Wow my dad was sticking up for me. Tammy was asleep on my lap and my mom noticed.

"Reid take her to bed I'll get you up in the morning when I have a doctor's appointment." I carried Tammy up to my room and put her in bed and removed her shoes and jacket. I stripped off not even bothering to leave my boxers on and climbed into bed next her pulled the covers over us and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Reids P.O.V

I woke up with Tammy in my arms and she had her head on my chest still fast asleep. I gently moved from underneath her and pulled on some clean boxers. The clock said it was half 9 so I decided to go down stairs and make Tammy some breakfast. When I walked into the kitchen my dad was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Where's mom" I asked getting a couple of frying pans out.

"In bed your doctors appointment is not until half 12 so she went back to sleep. What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast. Want some?"

"What you making."

"Pancakes and bacon."

"You do the bacon and I'll do the pancakes" my dad said.

We made ourselves some plus mom and Tammy. We put mine and Tammy's on one tray and moms and dads on another. My dad poured 4 cups of coffee and placed two on my tray. We then headed upstairs and I went into my room while dad carried on down the hall. I used to make the tray float in mid air and shook Tammy.

"Come on tam get up."

"What?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"Hey if we were at school you'd have already been up for 3 hours" I said glancing at the clock "so no moaning about getting up" I said kissing her forehead. She sat crossed legged on my bed and I grabbed the tray and put it in front of her.

"Do you know how much I love you tight now" she said grabbing a plate and a fork.

"Well you could always show me later" I said wiggling my eyebrows and grabbing my own plate.

Once finished eating and we'd drunk our coffee I cleared everything up off the bed and put it on the tray on the floor.

"Why am I still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday?"

"I couldn't be bothered to strip you off last night but I could always do it now" I said climbing on top of her being careful not to put too much of my weight on her and kissed her pushing my tongue into her mouth.

Tammy's P.O.V

Reid was unzipping my trousers and pulled them off my legs and sat me up to remove my top. He settled back in between my legs and kissed my stomach and placed a hand it stoking. He kissed his way up body and bit my neck and I moaned. Just then the door opened and I looked over Reids shoulder to see his mom who quickly pulled the door to.

"Reid we'd like you and Tammy to come down stairs when you're ready" she then closed the door.

"Well I think your mom has a great impression of me so far" I said and sighed. I turned up at her house and saw her for the first time to tell her I'm pregnant, and then she finds in bed making out with her son in nothing but underwear.

"don't worry about it she loves you. My dad likes you too. Now come on" he said pulling me up and tossing me his bathrobe. I slid it on quickly and he walked out the room.

"Reid aren't you going to put anything on."

"Nah. It's my house; I walk around here like this all the time on a morning."

"Reid!" his mother scolded when he plopped down in a chair in the living room "I would appreciate it if you put some clothes on when we have company."

"Why it's not like she hasn't already seen it before" and I smacked him in the head and glared at him sitting cross legged at his feet and his mom laughed.

"I've got to say Tammy I think you'll do a great job keeping him in line" his mom said.

"Plus he's cut down on his using since he's been with you" his dad added.

"Yes well anyway" his mom said "we're at the doctors at half 12 so we're leaving at 12 and its already half 10 so Reid go shower and get dressed."

"Alright come on" he said pulling me to my feet.

"Tammy's not going with you" Reid's mom told us "she's coming with me. You're about a size 8 right?" she asked and I nodded "well I have some things that will fit you then."

When we went into her room I noticed it was very tidy unlike Reids and everything seemed to have a place. She handed me a white fitted blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans. She went into the bathroom and handed me a new toothbrush still in the packet.

"I'll leave you to shower and get dressed."

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Garwin."

"Oh please call me Meredith." She said and left the bathroom. I showered and dressed quickly and put my wet hair into a bun, brushed my teeth and left the bathroom to find Meredith sitting on her bed reading.

"Here Tammy sit down and let me do your hair and makeup."

"No its fine you don't have to. I mean I'm sure you've got things to do."

"It's quite alright sweetie. I never got to have a daughter so I'm glad to have the chance to dress someone up."

"Ok then" I said sitting down on the bed. Meredith dried my hair and then put soft curls in it leaving my fringe straight. She then did my makeup using a soft gold eye shadow and black eyeliner and put some lip gloss on my lips. I have to admit looking in the mirror I look very sophisticated.

"What shoes did you wear here last night and what shoe size are you?" she asked me.

"I'm a size 5 and I wore a pair of Nike high top trainers."

"Here wear these" she said handing me a pair of black knee high stiletto boots she also handed me a black tight fitted coat that stopped at my waist.

"I'll bring you your stuff back as soon as I've washed the clothes" I told her.

"Nonsense. Keep hem I have plenty more" she said and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Well mom if you're done suffocating my girlfriend it's 12 o'clock" I heard Reid say and turned around to see him leaning against the door frame. "I see you've had fun playing dress up. You look great" he told me a pulled me against him for a quick kiss resting his hand on my stomach.

The drive to the doctors took 20 minutes and when it was finally time for us to go in I was feeling very nervous. I turned to look at Meredith clutching Reid's hand.

"Will you come with us" I asked her.

"Of course I will" and we all entered the room together.

The doctor told us everything was fine my blood pressure was perfect and gave us an appointment for my 12 week scan. And Meredith told Reid to go on home and gave him the car keys and said she wanted to take me shopping.

"Has Reid told you that it's his birthday tomorrow?"

"No he hasn't."

"Well he doesn't want a fuss but he's 18 so I've organised a family party so we need you find you a dress."

"Well I think I should go back to the dorms and get my money so I can get Reid something and get a dress."

"Don't be silly I'll pay. After all what's our is yours or it will be someday" she told me.

She got me to try on a blue dress and that was very low cut and showed far too much cleavage and came to mid thigh. Meredith insisted it looked fantastic and bought me the dress and a pair of blue vans to go with it. I found a watch for Reid since he's always late unless he's meeting me and bought it for him. Meredith bought me a pair of black fingerless gloves that matched the ones Reid always had on and made me put them on. After we were done shopping I ended up with 4 new outfits plus the dress for tomorrow. Meredith took me for a haircut and I had it just off my shoulders and my fringe trimmed. We then went for a manicure and pedicure.

When we got back to the garwin manner Meredith went upstairs and she said she was going to wrap Reid's presents for me.

"Where have you been its 5 o'clock" Reid said running to me "you've had your hair cut" he stated.

Reids P.O.V

"Yeah when I mention I wanted it off my shoulders Meredith insisted on taking me to have it cut."

"On a first name basis with my mom huh."

"I was on a first name basis when we left this morning."

"Tammy I've put your bags on Reids bed and left his present in my room I'll give you that in the morning."

"What time are we coming here in the morning?" Tammy asked me.

"I dunno" he said to me "mom why did you have to tell her it's my birthday I didn't want her to get me anything."

"Well I wanted to get you something" Tammy told me.

"And you'll be staying here tonight I want to see you first thing in the morning Reid" my mom said re-entering the room with my dad.

"Well I'll get here for around dinner time I guess" Tammy said rubbing her head and plopping herself down on my lap.

"I don't think so. If I'm staying here you're staying here" I said kissing the back of her neck and biting the side of it.

"It'd be lovely to have you stay Tammy" my dad told her "does anyone else besides your family know your pregnant?" he asked her.

"Just Kate she found my test but she won't say anything to anyone."

"I think it would be best to wait till your 12 week scan to tell anyone except your teachers of course which I've taken care of for you. You will be going to study in the library during P.E lessons" he told her.

"Thank you Mr. Garwin."

"Please call me Joseph" he said smiling at her and left the room.

"Told you my dad likes you" I told her smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tammy's P.O.V

Meredith had insisted on getting me ready for the party. I stood staring at myself in the mirror. I had on the blue dress and blue vans and my hair was straight and pinned to the side keeping it off my neck. I had on soft natural looking makeup and a chocker necklace made up of diamonds Meredith had borrowed me. I was sitting in the garwin dining room with Meredith and Joseph and the other son's parents. Caleb's mom was called Evelyn and she was a sweet kind woman who welcomed me with open arms. She was a tall woman with short brown hair and paler skin than Caleb's. Pogue's mom was called Shannon and she had long black hair and green eyes and I could see the resemblance between her and pogue clearly. Pogue's dad was called Steven was tall with short brown hair and blue eyes and they both gave me a hug. Tyler's parents were very pleased to meet and told me that they thought Reid was gay since they'd never seen him with a girl before. Tyler mom was a short and stocky with a brown bob and Tyler's dad was about average height with dark brown hair and called Glenn. Looking at them I thought Reids parents stood out being the only blonde haired and blue eyed ones. We heard the front door open and the guys stepped in

"You've got be kidding me Reid said and looked at me "you knew about this?" I nodded "well I officially hate you" he said smirking and sauntered over to me and kissed me quickly. I noticed he was wearing the watch I got him

"I love you too" I muttered and he laughed at me.

"You met all the parents?"

"Yeah. Tyler's parents thought you were gay" and I laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah well obviously I'm not" he said placing a hand on my stomach just then Kate and Sarah arrived. "You look gorgeous" Reid told me before Kate grabbed me and hugged me hard. I pulled her in close so I could whisper in her ear.

"Don't tell anyone." I told her.

She winked at me. "Gotcha. I won't say a word" she left me and headed for pogue.

The night went by quickly everyone was dancing and laughing when Caleb motioned for Reid to follow him to the kitchen and I looked at Reids watch. It was 11 o'clock. Reid would ascend in exactly 23 minutes.

Reids P.O.V

Caleb motioned for me to follow him and Tammy looked at my watch it was 11. I would ascend in 23 minutes.

"I want you to stay here with the girls" I told her.

"No way I'm coming with you."

"They don't know that you know about our powers."

"Then tell them" she said heading for the kitchen and I stared at her ass. Damn it looked good in that dress so did her breasts for that matter. I couldn't wait to get it off her later. I was also planning something for later. I was going to propose. My parents knew and supported me and my mom gave me her engagement ring saying she wanted Tammy to have it. I followed Tammy into the kitchen.

"Tammy go back to the party to Sarah and Kate" Caleb told her arms across his chest.

"She's coming with us" I told Caleb grabbing my hoodie of the back of a chair and throwing it at her and she pulled it on quickly.

"She can't come with us Reid" Caleb said glancing at Tammy.

"She already knows cay" I told him and braced myself for the ass kicking I was sure to get.

"She knows!" Caleb bellowed "what do you mean she knows. You've known her five fucking weeks how long has she known?"

"Five fucking weeks" I told Caleb.

Caleb took a deep breath "how could you be so damn fucking stupid Reid" Caleb yelled at me. "How do we know we can trust her? How do we know she won't tell someone? How could you be so damn self centred and why not tell the rest of us that she knew. Why on earth didn't you tell any of us" and I saw Tammy smile knowing exactly what she going to do and chuckled.

"Tyler knew" Tammy said cheerily smiling at Caleb.

"TYLER!" Caleb yelled.

"We don't have time for this we have about 7 minutes to get Reid out of this house" Pogue said.

We all left the house and headed into the trees at the back of the house and stopped when we were standing in the clearing and I walked away from them all. The lightning hit me and I screamed.

Tammy's P.O.V

As soon as I heard Reid scream I knew I should have stayed put. I stumbled backwards and a strong pair of arms went around me I turned to see Tyler and buried my head in his chest while he stood stroking my hair and after what seemed like an eternity Reid stopped screaming.

"You can let go now tam" ty told me and I released the death grip I had on his waist and was pulled into Reids arms and he kissed me and thrust his tongue into my mouth. When we both pulled back Caleb was glaring at us and I glared back.

"I think we should continue our conversation" he said.

"Caleb you could at least give Reid 10 minutes to recover."

"He looks pretty well recovered to me" Pogue said standing beside Caleb.

"Well you know what I think you should get off your high horse you hypocritical bastard" Tammy said to Caleb. "As I understand you told Sarah after a couple of days of knowing just like Reid did. So I'm seeing it as one rule for you and another for everyone else, and if you'd listened to an explanation before shooting of your big ass mouth you'd know why he told me." Tammy stormed off in completely the wrong direction and Caleb grabbed her arm when she went past him. She punched him and threw him on the floor and pogue grabbed her round the waist and made to throw her to the floor. I let my eyes bleed black and stopped Tammy before she hit the ground thankfully thinking of nothing but protecting her and the baby. I threw pogue backwards.

"What the hell man" he demanded.

"Keep your hands off of her" I yelled at him. And pulled Tammy back to the house once we were inside I ignored everyone and took her in the living room where my mom was.

"Are you okay" I asked putting my hand on her stomach as Kate walked in.

"What happened" my mom demanded noticing my action.

"Pogue grabbed her and went to throw her on the floor" my mom gasped "it's alright I used to stop her hitting the floor so the baby will be fine."

"Oh thank god" my mom and Kate said at the same time.

"I was planning on doing this later when we were alone" I said dropping to one knee when the guys walked in. "will you marry me" I asked her pulling out the diamond ring my mom helped me pick out a couple of days ago.

Tammys P.O.V

"Yes of course I will" I said to Reid and he slid the ring on my finger, got up and grabbed me round the waist kissing me.

"We still need to talk about this" Caleb said and Kate hit Pogue hard enough that you could hear it when she slapped him.

"How dare you put your hands on her like that" she yelled at him and backed away when he tried to hold her. "Don't touch me" she spat.

"Babe she hit Caleb it was just a reflex thing" Pogue tried to defend himself.

"What's going on here" Joseph asked entering the room with the others right behind him.

"Caleb found out I know about their powers and grabbed me so hit him and threw him off me." I looked at Caleb "I'm sorry I hit you it's just you pissed me off and you were hurting me."

"It's alright don't worry about it" he said to me softly.

"Pogue grabbed me round the waist and tried to throw me on the floor" I finished and Joseph looked about ready to kill him.

"Pogue how dare you put your hand on any woman" his mom yelled at him.

"Don't worry about it as you can see she's not come to any harm" Shannon glared at him "what do you mean tried to throw you on the floor?"

"Reid used to stop me hitting the ground."

"Why did Reid tell you about the power" I looked at Caleb confused "you said if I listened to an explanation, so what's the explanation."

"The soul mate principal" I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me "Tyler did some Latin spell or whatever the hell it was" I told him.

"Right well in the case then its fine you know. You're meant to be together and there's nothing any of us can do if we wanted to. I'm sorry I kicked off at both of you. Congratulations" he said hugging me and slapping Reid on the back.

"don't worry about it" Reid said wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his hands over my stomach, which Tyler noticed and sent a questioning look at me and I shook my head at him.

"Well I think its best if everyone leaves" Joseph said. We said goodbye to everyone and everyone congratulated Reid on me on our engagement.

"Are you ok?" Joseph asked me when everyone had gone and we were sitting down watching a film.

"I'm fine Reid stopped anything happening to me" I told him.

"So what actually happened?" Meredith asked looking at Reid.

"Tammy told Caleb to stop being a hypocritical bastard and get off his high horse since he told Sarah after a couple of days of knowing her" Reid answered "she only said it because they kept having a go at me though, and like she said he grabbed and hurt her which is why she hit him."

"Well then I think it was very well justified he should have let you explain" Joseph said

I heard them talking and drifted off to sleep I woke up when Reid put me in bed and I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Go back to sleep" he said stripped off not even leaving boxers on so I got up and did the same before I climbed on top of him.

"I don't want to sleep" I told him and he pulled me down and kissed me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tammy's P.O.V

It had been 8 weeks since I found out I was pregnant and tomorrow was my first scan. None of the guys but Kate knew and we are planning to tell them all tomorrow night since we're all going to Caleb's for movie night. It was our new Friday thing we all went over to Caleb's and watched movies all night although I tended to fall asleep before everyone else now a days and Reid assured me being more tired is normal. Reid and pogue made up and got along pretty well lately which was great. I didn't seem to have morning sickness anymore I just felt nauseous which I could deal with. All of my teachers knew about the pregnancy of course, and the entire school knew about the engagement within days. I stopped getting grief from the girls after a couple of weeks and the guys we're surprised Reid was settling down. I was lucky enough to not have any more runins with Aaron. Reid was always carrying my books and things he thought were too heavy for me and Tyler told he was totally whipped. Tyler also never brought up seeing Reids hands on my stomach at his party.

Reid walked into my room with Kate and they both sat down next me taking my book of me.

"I was reading that" I complained.

"Yeah well Kate's pissing me off so you deal with her" Reid said and pulled me onto his lap resting his hands on my stomach he'd been doing that a lot lately. He even spoke to my stomach sometimes which I thought was totally cute.

"What is it?" I asked Kate.

"I want to go with you and Reid for your scan" she told me.

"Well I can only take two people with me and I've asked Meredith to come but you can come and wait in the waiting area if you want."

"That's great I can see the picture then!" Kate said and jumped up and down on my bed. "We're going to Nicky's you coming?"

"No I'm feeling pretty tired so I'm gonna get in bed."

"I'll put a movie on" Reid said.

"No you go." I told him "you deserve a night of normal teenage fun. Go out and have fun" I told him kissing him.

"You sure?"

"Yes go." When they left I got in bed and went to sleep.

Reids P.O.V

"Where's Tammy?" Caleb asked when me and Kate walked in Nicky's together.

"She's gone to sleep she's tired" I told him.

"How come you walked in with Reid" pogue asked Kate.

"I caught a lift with him Sarah had already gone."

"Is Tammy ok she's been tired a lot lately" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah she's fine let's go play pool."

The night went by quickly and I went back to my dorm not wanting to wake Tammy up.

"Hey Reid come on get your ass out of bed" Tyler was shaking my shoulder. I got up and looked at the clock. Its 7 in the morning.

"Ty I don't have to get up till 9. I'm not going school today."

"Why not?"

"I have plans with Tammy."

"Fine ill take notes for you since we have our last exams next week." I went back to sleep and was woke up to find Tammy sitting on me and she'd kissed me. This was the one thing she'd found guaranteed to wake me up.

"Its 10 o clock Reid. We're meant to be meeting Kate in an hour in town for an early lunch."

I shifted her off me and went and grabbed and shower and threw a pair of baggy jeans and a black long sleeved top on. I walked out the bathroom and put my shoes on, my beanie and black fingerless gloves. We drove to the diner we were meeting Kate at and she was already there. We ate our food with Kate babbling on about how exciting a baby is and she carried on all the way to the hospital. When they called us in I was relieved to have a break from her.

Tammy's P.O.V

"This will be a little cold sweetie" the nurse told me and she put some jell on my stomach and proceeded to find the baby on the monitor.

"There it is. Your little baby" I looked at the screen and smiled holding Reids hand and Meredith smiled down at me.

"Well I'm happy to tell you that your having twins miss Wilkins" she said printing of a the pictures for us.

"Are you sure" I asked her looking at the screen and only seeing one baby. "Yes I picked up two heartbeats."

We walked out of the room and I was in shock and couldn't speak and by the looks of it neither could Reid and Meredith laughed at us.

"What's going on?" Kate asked bounding towards us.

"Twins" me and Reid said at the same time smiling. I showed Kate the picture and she took a picture on her phone and set it as her background picture.

"Well it's already half 12 so there's really no point in going back to school. You can all come back to mine" Meredith told us.

We got back to the garwin mansion and Reid put a film on to pass the time before we head to Caleb's and we all sat on the sofa.

"So when are you going to have the wedding?" Kate asked me.

"Well not for at least another 7 months" I replied.

"Wait what? Why 7 months?" asked Reid staring at me.

"Because I don't want to have a room full of people staring at me while I'm as big as a house."

"Come on Tammy no one will care about the baby bump" Kate said.

"Look Reid me and you can talk about it later without Kate."

"Sounds like a plan" he said leaning over to kiss me.

"That's not fair!" Kate whined.

Reids P.O.V

"Oh suck it up Kate" I snapped at her.

"Bite me garwin" she said back.

"I'm sure you'd love that" he said smirking and Kate slapped him.

"What the hell is Kate doing here" Tyler asked strolling into the room. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was already 5 o'clock and we were supposed to be at Caleb's for half past. "Why were none of you in school?"

"We'll tell you when we get to Caleb's" Tammy said standing up and went to kitchen and came back in with a drink.

"I want to know now since Reid said he wasn't going because he had plans with you and I come here to see Kate with you who also never turned up to school" Tammy shrugged at him.

"Look just leave it alone baby boy" I told him standing up and grabbing mine and Tammy's stuff for the night.

"What's with never letting tam carry her own stuff" Tyler asked me.

"Tell me about. It's like I'm not capable of carrying a few clothes now" Tammy said putting her handbag on her shoulder and I smirked at her before taking it off her. "Jesus Reid are you gonna let me carry anything myself!" Tammy snapped at me.

"Nope no strenuous lifting you."

"One nights shit is hardly gonna be enough to count as strenuous lifting. You can't keep me wrapped up in cotton wool" she said to me softly and I noticed Tyler paying close attention to the conversation.

"Yeah Reid a handbag isn't going to kill her is it" Kate said to me.

"Besides if you don't want her doing strenuous things you'd have to stop having sex" Tyler stated.

"Not likely" I told him which got me a punch in the arm from Tammy and a smack in the head from Kate.

"Hey Tammy" my dad said as he walked through the door and looked Tyler. "Anything you need from the supermarket."

"Nothing I can think of" she told him.

"We should get going to Caleb's" I said. "Kate you go with Tyler and me and Tammy will take my car."

Once we got to Caleb's and everyone had arrived I looked at Tammy and she nodded her agreement knowing what I wanted to say.

"Hey guys I have something I need to tell you" everyone turned to look at me including Evelyn whod just walked into the room. "Tammy's pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Sarah squeeled and launched herself at Tammy.

"Hey be careful" I told her.

"Relax. She's not gonna break" Sarah told me releasing her.

"I've already tried telling him that" she told Sarah.

"She's not even allowed to carry a handbag" Kate said and laughed.

"Wait hold up that's why you've been carrying all her shit and touching her stomach all the time" Tyler said looking at me.

"How far gone are you" he asked Tammy.

"12 weeks today" she grabbed her handbag of me and fished around for the scan picture.

"So are we having a wedding that shows off a nice baby bump" Sarah asked.

"We're still discussing it" I told Sarah before Tammy could object to it and she glared at me.

"I don't want to, but Reid does so it's still up for debate" she saw Sarah about to say something "it's between me and Reid and no one else" she said sternly glancing at Kate.

"I can't believe Reid knocked you up the week you started going out, wait a minute I can" pogue said laughing and Tammy threw the brush at him shed been combing her hair with.

"Asshole" she said.

"Bastard" I told him.

"Now Reid less of the curse words you're going to be a father soon" Evelyn said and Tammy laughed.

"Why scold me but not Tammy."

"Well I don't hear Tammy curse very often in fact I think that was the first time."

"Hey Mrs Danvers do you have any stuff I can make chilli with" Tammy asked her.

"Yes I have dear and how many times must I tell you to call me Evelyn, all of you" she said looking at the girls.

"Right well is it alright if I go make some for tea" she asked and I smiled.

"Of course you can you don't have to ask if you can make yourself something to eat here, just help yourself."

Tammy went into the kitchen and came back in some time later and told everyone there was a plate of food for them on the side and sat down next to me putting a glass of coke on the table in front of her. We all ate dinner and everyone enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tammy's P.O.V

"Reids lucky to have a girl that can cook" Caleb commented popping a horror film into the DVD player.

"I can cook myself thank you very much" Reid said.

Half way through the film Kate and Sarah had pillows over their faces and I laughed at them.

"This seriously doesn't bother" Kate asked and screamed when someone popped up and killed someone with a chainsaw.

"No. I grew up with an older brother who loves horror films so I'm used to them."

"Lucky you" Sarah said her voice muffled through the pillow and I laughed snuggling into Reid and Tyler passed me popcorn.

Sometime near 1 in the morning I fell asleep and woke up at 3 and I was lying with my head in Tyler's lap and my feet in Reids lap. Tyler must have noticed I was awake and he looked down.

"Hey there sleeping head" he said which caused Reid to look at me and pulled me up of Tyler's lap and placed me in his. I looked at the TV.

"Why are you guys watching pretty woman?"

"Our choice" Kate said indicating Sarah and herself "we've sat through their shit all night so we chose a film.

"It's actually a pretty good film" Tyler said and Reid nodded his head agreeing. I yawned.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep I said climbing off reids lap and lying down on the floor with a pillow and Tyler yanked me back up being more gentle than he usually was with me.

"I don't think so he said pulling me back on the settee and lay me down with my head in reids lap and my feet in his this time. "The pregnant lady doesn't sleep on the floor."

"Well if I roll over and land on the floor it could do damage" I told him.

"Quit arguing and go to sleep" he told me so I did.

I woke up the next morning and I was lying on the settee and Reid and Tyler were on the floor. Everyone else was still asleep so I got up and went into the kitchen and found Evelyn sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning" I said to her heading for the fridge. I found bacon and sausage and opting for a bacon and sausage sandwich.

"Morning. What are you doing up its only half 10?"

"I woke up and I'm not tired" I replied cooking my breakfast.

"You know if you need any help with anything I'm here" she told me and I smiled sitting at the table with my 3 sandwiches and a cup of tea.

"Thanks. That's pretty much what Meredith and Joseph told me." I was on my second sandwich when Reid and Tyler came in and Reid picked up one of them and Tyler smacked his head.

"Ow. What was that for?" he whined.

"Leave her food alone, make your own breakfast" he told him and he put it back on my plate and decided to drink some of my tea instead.

"I tell you what you make me breakfast since you made me put mine back" he said to Tyler.

"It wasn't your it was Tammy's." I finished my breakfast while they were still bickering and everyone else walked in the kitchen.

Tyler handed everyone breakfast and Caleb looked at me. "Aren't you having any?"

"I already ate I'm going to go get dressed."

I got dressed and brushed my teeth and did my hair. I decided against makeup since I couldn't be bothered.

I walked into the kitchen and Kate stared at me. "You're not going out dressed like that are you?" I was wearing a pair of grey jogging bottoms, and a tight grey t-shirt that showed the small but noticeable bump I had already gotten.

I shrugged "it's started to get uncomfortable to wear my other bottoms they feel too tight round my stomach."

"Well then let's go shopping for some maternity clothes" Evelyn said to me.

Reids P.O.V

I knew what Tammy was going to say to that. My mom had already tried to take her but she refused to have to resort to maternity clothes, she said she would just go through the whole pregnancy in jogging bottoms and leggings and said she'd just buy tops a couple sizes bigger.

"That's ok Evelyn I really don't want maternity clothes."

"So what are you planning to wear for the next 7 months?" she asked Tam.

"Jogging bottoms, leggings and I'll just go up a couple of sizes in tops."

"Ok do you have enough for the time being?"

"Meredith wants to take me to get some next Wednesday when we've finished with the exams."

"Just let me know if you need anything"

"Ok then" Tammy said and came and sat on my lap.

"Hey how come we've not noticed your little bump before now" pogue asked looking at her stomach.

"Because if you played attention she's been wearing her hoodie or mine for the past couple of weeks" I told him.

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"We thought it would be a good idea to wait till the 12 week scan before we tell anyone but our parents." Tammy grabbed my hoodie of the back of the chair and pulled it on effectively hiding her bump. "What are you doing" I asked her placing my hands over her stomach.

"Pogue keeps staring at my stomach and it's weird" she told me and I laughed at her.

"Hang on you said you didn't want to tell anyone but your parents about it but I'm getting the feeling that Kate knew" Tyler said looking at me.

"Yeah she found her test in the jacket she borrowed."

"I'm guessing you went to the scan yesterday?" pogue said to her and I glared at Kate.

"Yeah she was pissing me off. She was way too excited and kept babbling on."

"Well babies make me excited. I love them I think they're so cute and adorable."

"Don't be getting any ideas" pogue said kissing her head.

"Whatever" she said. My mom walked into the kitchen followed by Justin. Tammy hadn't seen any of her family since the night we told them she was pregnant. She spoke to Justin over the phone but that was it.

"Hey" he said a bit hesitantly.

Tammy's P.O.V

"Hey" I said back to him.

"So er dad said me and mom can't see you as long as we're living under his roof and he's having our cars tracked."

"So why are you here" I asked him. He'd phoned me a couple of times to see how I am and to check say see if Reids looking after me.

"Because I'm no longer living under his roof. I got a job saved up some money and got a cheap flat."

"Seriously? Wow can't say I'm surprised he's a bitch to put up with when he's actually at home."

"Tammy watch your language" he scolded me "I have some money put away and I want you to take it."

"I'm not taking your money. You need it and I'm doing fine on my own."

"You mean you're doing fine living of your rich boyfriends parents."

"Fuck you, you asshole. If you've come here to insult me then get out." I stormed out of the kitchen and went upstairs to Caleb's room it was the only room I knew about up here.

"Hey are you ok?" Meredith asked coming to sit next to me.

"I'm fine. It's just I haven't seen him for 2 months I haven't heard from him in 2 weeks and he comes here offers me money and then insults me."

"He didn't mean it to come out like that."

"Yes he did. No offense but I know him better than you and he says it how he thinks it and it's exactly what he meant. I can't do this with no family for support" I then started to cry.

"You've got me and Joseph and by the looks of it Evelyn too you've got all the support you need. I've already been to the mall and bought you some new clothes and before you ask none of it is maternity stuff."

I smiled "thank you" I hugged her and we went down stairs.

"Justin's pissed and stormed off" Reid told me smiling "he said your an ungrateful bitch and not to expect any more contact from him."

"And why do you seem happy about it" I asked him.

"Reid decided to think with his fists" Sarah said.

"Well I would've too" I said.

"You can't fight in your condition" Reid and Tyler both told me.

"Right I can't even carry a handbag or a pair of clothes" I told them.

"Ok I might be being a bit to dramatic about it" Reid admitted.

"Just a bit" I told him.

"So another movie night tonight at mine" Reid told everyone and they agreed.

The rest of the day went by quickly and tillers parents come by to tell me in had their support and they will do anything to help me, geez did everyone know about my family cutting off all ties with me. I was thinking about the wedding and the fact Reid wanted it as soon as possible. I decided why not and I'd tell him later. Since final week of school was next week we were supposed to be emptying the dorms and handing in our room keys and I didn't want to be a burden on reids parents. We were sitting in the living room while I was thinking about this lying on the floor when Reid came in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tammy's P.O.V

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"It's a lot me spacious then lying on the settee" I replied and Tyler came and sat by my head placing it in his lap.

"What are you doing Ty?" I asked him

"Getting your head off of the floor" I got up.

"I'm going to go put some pyjamas on."

"Hey can I borrow some" Kate asked.

"Yeah. Come on Sarah your about my size too." We all went upstairs and I put on a pair of short pyjama shorts and the matching vest top and I noticed you could see my bump and I sighed.

"What's up?" Sarah asked me pulling on a similar pair of pyjamas to mine while Kate opted for shorts and a sports bra.

"Mind if I wear this" Kate asked holding up the sports bra.

"Go ahead" I told her "I need some looser tops" I answered Sarah. I rummaged through the bags on Reids bed holding the clothes Meredith had got and found no pyjamas.

"Don't worry about it. Your pregnant it's going to be noticeable at some point no matter what you wear you might as well get used to it" Sarah told me.

"I suppose. I really need to find a place to live too now we've got to move out of the dorm by Wednesday" I told them.

"I thought you were staying here anyway" Kate said to me.

"Only on weekends and I don't want to be a burden on Reid's parents. I don't want them to put me up or fork out for all the stuff they're planning on getting me, and no one will give a pregnant woman a job."

"As far as I can tell they love having you here and Meredith adores you. If you want you can stay at mine till you can find a place of your own" Kate told me.

"Why is Kate saying you can stay at hers till you've got a place and is everyone decent enough for me to come in" I heard Reid ask from the other side of the door and I sighed.

"You can come in" we all said together.

"Why did Kate say you can stay with her till you've got a place" Reid asked me again standing in front of me."

"Because we have to move out of the dorms next week and I don't have anywhere to live" I said looking anywhere but at him. And I noticed Sarah and Kate had stuck around probably for moral support.

Reids P.O.V

"You do have a place you're staying here" I told her.

"I don't want to be a burden on your parents. I don't want them to fork out and buy all the stuff their on about getting me."

"You're not being a burden they love having you here my mom already thinks you're moving in with us and told me to bring your stuff back Wednesday after the exams finish. And they're not exactly forking out on anything. They can afford it."

"Justin's right I shouldn't be living off your rich parents."

"Look no offence tam but your parents and brother seem like bastards. They abandoned you when you needed them most and the Garwins love you" Kate told me.

"Ok fine but I'm going to look for a job I can do from home so I can get some baby stuff for myself" I told them.

"Ok fine just don't get stressing about the money it's taken care of. I'm going to be working with my dad after graduation and then around collage hours."

"Okay. And I've been thinking about the wedding and I'm going to give you what you want."

"We can get married in the next couple of months?" he asked me surprised.

"If we can pull it of by then yeah why not."

"Yay. A wedding" Kate and Sarah exclaimed.

"Let's go downstairs" I said to them.

We watched a few movies and everyone crashed downstairs and I when I woke up in the morning, I was lying with Reid pressed to my front and Tyler pressed to my back on the floor. I got up careful not to wake any of them and went in the kitchen and found Meredith and Joseph.

"So Reid said last night when we got in that you were thinking of staying with Kate because you didn't want to be a burden on us, and you didn't want us to fork out and buy you things" Meredith said to me and I nodded.

"We love having you here and want you to stay with us and as for getting you things we can afford it and want to. It's our job to spoil our grandchildren and daughter in law" Joseph told me.

"Well I just don't like the idea of living off you guys so I was thinking I could get a job I could do from here."

"Its fine sweetie it's not a problem. Besides all the jobs you could do from here aren't worth your time since the pays next to nothing."

"Beats getting paid nothing" I muttered.

Reids P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen with Tyler and neither of us had anything on except for boxers since we got hot last night and I heard Tammy talking to my mom and dad.

"Tammy still thinks she's being a burden on us and we shouldn't be spending so much money on her and she wants a rubbish job that pays next to nothing. Talk her out of it Reid sweetie" my mom said to me.

"I've already told her I'm going to work with dad so the money things taken care of. I can provide for her and the babies."

"I shouldn't be letting you do all the working though I should at least be contributing somehow" I told them."

"Look" Tyler said "you're getting married in a couple of months so what's Reids is yours. You're pregnant so you should be putting your feet up and relaxing, and Reids going to work so the money things already covered since he'll be able to provide for you. As far as I see it you don't need a job."

"Fine I don't need a job and I'll stay here" tam said.

"Hey Tammy isn't it your birthday coming up soon?" Kate asked walking in to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Next Friday" she answered.

"Wait. What why didn't I know this?" I asked Tammy who was standing with Sarah and Kate since pogue and Caleb took the two remaining chairs.

"Because I've had more important things to worry about than my birthday."

"Well we should do something" pogue said.

"Or we could just have our normal movie night at Caleb's" she suggested.

"Fine but you're at least having a cake" I told her.

"Right I'm gonna get fat anyway so I might as well indulge" she said a bit to cheerily.

"You've changed your tune since last night" Sarah said.

"What happened last night" I asked.

"She was worried about her bump being noticeable" Kate answered me.

"Don't worry about it babe. It looks cute" I said getting up. I sat her in my empty seat. "And you should get off your feet and let me make you breakfast."

"So what your just gonna prance around the kitchen in boxers" she asked.

"I do not prance!" I yelled and my mom looked up.

"Reid go put some clothes on" she scolded me.

"Well Tyler isn't wearing clothes either and besides I'm sure Tammy appreciates my part nakedness" I felt something hit my head and turned around to see a coaster on the floor.

"Asshole" she stated.

"I think the heightened hormones are kicking in" and that earned me a slap from Tyler who'd got up to help with breakfast.

"Leave her alone" Ty said.

"Why is everyone all about sticking up for Tammy and hitting me?"

"Because she's pregnant and needs to be looked after and cared for" Caleb said.

"Not have the piss took out her" pogue told me and my mom glared at him "sorry Meredith."

"Well I'm going to go get dressed" Tammy said.

"I'll go with you" I grabbed her hand.

"What about breakfast?" she questioned.

"Tyler can make it" I told her dragging her upstairs to my room. Once we were inside I locked the door while Tammy went over to her draw in the dresser.

"What are you doing?" she asked me and I grabbed her round the waist and let my tongue enter her mouth. I grabbed the hem of her top and yanked it over her head and pulled her shorts off, and lay her on the bed hovering over her. I broke the kiss travelling to her neck and bit down and sucked hard enough to leave a mark I hadn't done that for weeks. Tammy slid her hands down my back and round my front into my boxers and then there was a knock on the door.

"Breakfasts ready" Tyler said.

"We'll eat in a bit" I said voice husky.

"No you won't Tammy needs to eat get dressed and get your asses downstairs" he told us.

Tammy's P.O.V

After we heard Tyler leave I slid from under Reid and we went to grab a shower. I brushed my teeth and went to the dresser I'd opened earlier and grabbed a purple tank top that was a bit tight on my stomach and showed my little bump and got a pair of black leggings. I went through the cloths Meredith bought yesterday and found a loose checked top and put it on. Reid dressed in baggy jeans and a long sleeve white t-shirt with his fingerless gloves and beanie.

I sighed "let's go get breakfast before Ty comes back up."

"I'd rather stay here" he said trying to pull me to him so I ran off unlocked the door and jogged downstairs to the kitchen.

"A woman in your condition shouldn't be jogging" Tyler told me.

"I'm pregnant, pregnant woman exercise all the time" I told him eating my food and Reid walked in looking very pissed off.

"Did we interrupt something for breakfast" Sarah asked Reid biting back laughter.

"What do you think" Reid snapped at her and she just burst out laughing.

"Well you should have more manners than to have sex while you have guests" Kate said.

"You should have more manners than to interrupt" Reid replied and I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Awww look Tammy's blushing" Caleb said laughing.

"Fuck you. Just because you don't get any doesn't mean no one does" I told him and Reid, Tyler and pogue laughed.

"You and Sarah seriously haven't yet" pogue asked and Sarah walked in showered and dressed.

"No we haven't not all people need a relationship all about the sex" he told us.

"Our relationship isn't all about the sex" Kate said and Reid nodded his head in agreement.

"Well Reid certainly won't be getting any in a couple of months" this caused me to choke on my orange juice and Kate who was sitting next to me patted my back.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tammy's P.O.V

The past couple of days went by pretty quickly before I knew it, it was Wednesday and I finished my last exam and went to my dorm to finish packing. I walked into my dorm to find Reid sitting on my bed.

"How did you get here before me" I asked him smiling.

"I didn't make a stop at Kate's dorm."

"Well I need to finish packing" I told him.

"We can pack in an hour or so." With that Reid pushed me toward the bed and climbed on top of me and we started pulling of each other's school uniform, until I was left in my skirt and white tank top and he was left in his trousers. Then there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Tyler and pogue.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tyler asked and smirked "again." I slammed the door in their face and went to my dresser to throw the last of my clothes in a box when I heard the door open, and Tyler came in rubbing his nose and Reid laughed at him.

"Serves you right for pissing off a hormonal pregnant woman" pogue said. "We've come to help you pack."

In no time I was packed and moved into Reid's room at the Garwins and there were boxes all over the room.

"So we'll meet you at Nicky's in an hour?" pogue asked us.

"Yeah sure whatever" I said lying down on the bed.

"How can you be tired we did all the lifting" Tyler said.

"Because you wouldn't let me have any boxes" I told him.

"Damn right" Reid said and I heard the front door close and Reid hovered above me on the bed.

"Reid we can't. What if your parents come back" I said.

"They're out until tomorrow dinner time, it's some business thing." He lowered his head and bit the sensitive spot on my neck and I moaned.

"We have to be ready to go in an hour" I told him.

"We can be an hour late. We'll be there all night so we won't miss them anyway."

Reids P.O.V

I let my hand skim up her skirt and unzipped it and pulled it off along with her thong. I lifted her up so I could pull her tank top and bra off and when I lay her back down I pulled my shirt over my head. I kissed her and she unzipped my trousers and slid them as far down my legs as she could and I broke the kiss, and got rid of them quickly along with my boxers and settled in between her legs. I circled my tongue round and dipped it in and her back arched and her breathing got heavier. I placed two fingers inside her and pumped in and out until I could feel her muscles start to clench round them and I stopped.

"Reid" she grunted frustrated and I positioned myself ready to enter her when she placed a hand on my chest and pushed me of her and onto my back. She dipped her head and bit down and sucked hard and I smirked, neither of us had left marks on the other for about a month. She kissed down my neck, over my collar bone and down my stomach and stopped just above my erection. She looked up at me and took me in her mouth moving up and down my shaft sucking and swirling her tongue round my tip. When I gritted my teeth and tugged gently on her head she crawled up me straddling my hips and lowered herself onto me. She moved her hips and I thrust up to meet her driving myself deeper into her and she moaned. We built up to a fast paced pounding rhythm and I could feel her muscles start to tighten around me and she came loudly and I came with her. She dropped her head to my chest breathing heavily until finally she got up.

"I'm gonna take a shower" she said getting off of me and grabbed a bobble putting her hair in a high ponytail. I followed her into the bathroom and got into the shower with her. Once we were both showered I grabbed her and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I leaned her up the shower wall and thrust into her and went for round two.

We eventually got to Nicky's 2 hours later than we were supposed to be there and found Kate and Sarah sitting at our usual table and Caleb and pogue were at the foosball tables. I sat down at the table and Tammy sat on my lap leant against my chest and propped her feet up on an empty chair.

"How come you two are two hours late" Kate asked us smirking already knowing the answer.

"We were busy" Tammy answered her and I wrapped my arms around her waist placing a hand on her stomach.

"I bet you were" Sarah said laughing.

"What's funny?" Caleb asked sitting down next to Sarah "why are you so late anyway?" he asked us and pogue came over with two drinks and handed tam one and Kate one.

"Thanks" she said taking a sip and putting it on the table.

"We were busy" I answered Caleb and Sarah started laughing again.

"Apparently so" he said glancing at mine and Tammy's neck.

"So I see you're not too concerned about hiding that bump anymore" pogue asked tam glancing at her stomach. She was wearing a pair of blue jogging bottoms and a black tank top with black converse. Tyler came over from the pool tables with some girl and picked Tammy's feet up and put them in his lap when he sat down and the girl hovered next to him obviously uncomfortable and looked at tams small but noticeable bump.

"Nah. Figured I might as well get used to it" she glanced at Sarah "thanks for making me see that I shouldn't be bothered about people noticing."

"No problem" Sarah smiled at Tammy.

She glanced at Tyler's new friend. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Chloe."

"Kate sit on pogue lap so Chloe here can have a seat" Kate smiled at tam and happily sat on Pogue's lap and Chloe took a seat next to Sarah.

"So what's the deal with you two" I asked baby boy motioning towards Chloe.

"She's my girlfriend."

"Since when?" Tam asked.

"Since this afternoon but you were two most likely busy when it happened so I decided not to bother you. I know how stroppy and pissed you get when you get interrupted Reid."

"I do not get stroppy."

"Sure" he answered "do you want something to eat" he asked Chloe and she nodded her head "Tam?"

"Yeah thanks Ty."

"Burger and fries?" he asked them both and they nodded their heads and Caleb and pogue left to get food too knowing that their girls would have salads.

"So shopping tomorrow you girls in?" Kate asked and Sarah nodded and tam shook her head.

"Chloe?" she asked and she looked surprised "yes you're invited to before you ask it would be a good chance to get to know you better."

"Okay then I'm in" she said.

"Come on Tam you've got to come" Sarah whined.

"I think I'm gonna stay in and look around on the internet for some baby stuff I might be able to afford with the little bit of money I still have from my job back in London."

"You had a job in London?" I asked surprised.

"Like Justin said when you met him my mom and dad might have money but I didn't see any of it I had to pay my own way. They only paid to send me to school here to get me out of their way so that they could do whatever the hell they please."

"That's awful" Chloe said "I can't believe your parents didn't want you around."

"I'm over it. They've never really cared about me I mean my brother was planned but I was an accident and they didn't want me and they let it show. Since they didn't want me they didn't feel the need to give a shit about me and told me if I wanted money to get a job so I did, I don't speak to them at all anymore or my brother."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tyler asked and all the guys handed us our food and Caleb got Reid some.

"My shitty family" Tammy said cheerily.

"Well you're better off without them" pogue said "hey my mom and Evelyn decided to throw you a family birthday party Friday so I'm meant to get you there in something other than jogging bottoms or leggings. Kate make her buy a dress tomorrow."

"I'm not going shopping" I told pogue.

"Why not?"

"One I don't have the money and two I'm baby shopping with the money I do happen to have."

"Well we're all going to mine after" he glanced at Chloe "you too" he told her "so you might as well agree since Kate will most likely drag you there and I'll buy you a dress" he added the last part.

"You don't have to worry about the money anyway. You're marrying Reid in a month so what's his is yours" Caleb told her and she shrugged and decided to eat her food.

Tammy's P.O.V

It was quarter to 11 and us girls were sitting at the table while the guys did their thing. We had learnt a lot about Chloe and I liked her she was a nice girl and totally perfect for Ty. I must have dozed off because the next thing I know I'm being shook by Kate.

"It's quarter past 11" Chloe told me "you've been asleep for nearly half an hour."

"We're gonna get the guys and go" Sarah said.

We walked over to the pool tables and I shivered I was feeling a little cold. When we got there Aaron stood in the way.

"So garwin knocked you up huh" he stated.

"Get out of the damn way" Chloe said to him and he slapped her and grabbed me, I could see Tyler heading to us and the other three guys looked up and followed him.

"Well I think you should ditch him and be with a real man."

"And I think you should get your hands off of me" I grabbed his wrist holding me and twisted it causing him to let go and he made to punch me.

"Reid!" I yelled as loud as I could backing away from him and he followed me, the guys reached us and Reid grabbed me checking for injuries.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tammy's P.O.V

"I'm fine" I assured Reid and Tyler punched Aaron and Caleb and pogue grabbed him taking him outside. Me and Kate both grabbed Reid and towed him out before he could do anything to Aaron and Sarah and Chloe followed.

"So let's all go back to mine" pogue said and everyone apart from me and Reid nodded their agreement.

"I think we're gonna head home since that was the plan anyway and I'm still not going with the girls tomorrow before anyone asks."

"Okay fine but Kate's getting you a dress because I really don't want my mom to kick my ass" pogue said.

"He tried to hit you" Reid said " I'm gonna kill him" he went to go back inside and I grabbed his hand trying desperately to think of a way to get him home and then it hit me.

"Or we could take advantage of an empty house" I said blushing at the looks I got from the guys. It worked Reid changed direction and ran to my car and waited for me, I said bye to the others and walked to the car throwing my keys at him and we drove home. As soon as we got in the house Reid pushed me against the front door kissed me and picked me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bedroom, put me on the bed and took of my shoes bottoms and thong and then played with my clit while unzipping his jeans. He got on top of me and pushed into me and I moaned. I ran my hands up his back and pulled his beanie off so I could play with his hair, he soon found his relentless pounding rhythm and I entwined my fingers with his partially gloved ones. All too soon I felt the build and felt myself spiralling over the edge and we both came at the same time. Reid slid off of me and lay next to me.

"Wow" I panted "talk about wham bam thank you mam."

"I needed you. We can always go again if you're not feeling entirely satisfied" he told me wiggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams garwin" I smacked him with a pillow.

"Well soon you'll be Mrs. Garwin."

"I think your mom wants to go over wedding stuff tomorrow and I think there was something about graduation."

"And no doubt she'll bring up the fact you wear jogging bottoms more than you do your leggings. She likes you to look girly and not like a tomboy."

"I can't be bothered with girly. Hey so the weddings just going to be family right?" I asked stripping the rest of my clothes off while Reid did the same and we both got under the covers.

"Yeah why?"

"I want to invite Chloe."

"You can invite who you want. We could run of to Vegas tomorrow and I'd be happy because in the end I still get you."

"Aren't you romantic?"

"I try" he kissed my head and I snuggled up to him "get some sleep."

Reids P.O.V

I woke up and Tammy was still sleeping I looked at the clock and it was already 11 o'clock I looked back at Tammy again and she was awake.

"Morning" I said. In answer she climbed on top of me and kissed me. I lowered her onto me and she held my hands.

We were lying in bed catching our breath under the covers when I heard the door open downstairs.

"Kids we're home" my dad called. When no one answered I heard footsteps on the stairs and my door opened.

"Oh well I see you two haven't quite made it out of bed yet" my mom said pulling the door to even though we were covered. "I'll make some breakfast."

We pulled on some clothes and went downstairs to a plate of sausage, bacon and pancakes.

"Tammy I thought we could discuss the wedding today since it's in 4 weeks" my mom said.

"I think I should get to be part of this since it's my wedding to I said pulling Tammy onto my lap and placing my head on her shoulder.

"Well I was thinking since you only want family there we can have it here and I spoke with a bridal shop, and if we have the wedding on the Thursday we can have your dress fitting on the Monday so it will fit round your bump."

"Sounds great" we both said and smiled. "I want to invite Chloe too, she's Tyler's girlfriend. And I was thinking for bridesmaids I could have Kate, Sarah and Chloe."

"That's a lovely idea sweetie" my mom said and I rolled my eyes she'd agree to anything Tammy wanted. She was happy Tammy could keep me in check too knowing I hadn't used once since my birthday nearly 13 weeks ago.

"Reid I want you to start work with me on Saturday and next week on Thursday when you graduate you'll still get payed it'll be down as holiday leave for Thursday and Friday."

"Ok dad thanks."

"So Tammy what were you thinking of for colours and flowers. Things like that" mom asked.

"Well I was thinking if you didn't mind then you could do all that stuff since I don't really mind" she answered.

"I'd love to plan this wedding for you" my mom said grinning.

"Ok then mom let us know what you decide me and tam are going to go baby shopping."

"I think you should wait until tomorrow to do that. We may have picked up a few things yesterday" my dad said.

"Sure whatever. In that case we'll be at Pogue's with the guys."

"Tammy aren't you going shopping with Kate? You need a dress for the party tomorrow. And why don't you go run and change into some leggings and a nice checkered blouse before you go" my mom said.

"Mom Tammy's comfortable the way she's dressed so she's not getting changed. Come on."

We pulled up to Pogue's and the guys we're spread out in the living room watching Freddie. Since the two sofas had Tyler and Pogue on Tammy sat cross legged on the floor. I sat behind her with her between my legs and she leant back on me.

Tammy's P.O.V

"Thought you were baby shopping today" Pogue said looking over at me.

"Joseph told us to wait until tomorrow because he and Meredith have already bought us some stuff" she replied.

"So we're gonna hang with you till Nicky's later" Reid told them.

"Tam you hungry?" Caleb asked me.

"No I just ate breakfast well I guess it was dinner actually."

"I'm guessing there were some late night activities that kept you up" Tyler said sitting up and pulling me out of Reids lap and onto the settee. "And this is probably more comfortable than the floor."

"You and pogue didn't sit up for me" Caleb said.

"Yeah well you aren't carrying the next generation of Garwins" Tyler replied.

"And I think you should all stop fussing reids bad enough" I told them.

"Hey! I've gotten better at not making a fuss out of the tiniest thing" he shot at me and got up and sat on my other side so, I decided to lie with my hand in his lap and my feet in Tyler's lap.

"Only slightly better. I swear your moms not even that bad."

"No she just wants you to stop walking round in jogging bottoms."

"I prefer them to leggings. I dunno why though."

"Shhh. I'm trying to watch this" pogue moaned.

We spent the rest of the day watching horror films and when the girls got back at half 4 we were on my bloody valentine.

"Hey we're back" Kate said and she noticed me and Reid when she sat down with pogue "I thought you two were baby shopping."

"We were going to but Joseph told us to wait till tomorrow since he's bought us stuff."

"Oh right well look at the dress I bought you." She held it up and I instantly decided I wasn't wearing it. It was a black backless dress that was low cut and would come to about mid thigh.

"I am not wearing that" I told her.

"Why not? It kinda flares at the bottom and should hang loose so your bump won't be that noticeable in it" she told me.

"I'm not bothered about my bump showing I'm actually kinda liking the bump it's just that I'm not comfortable showing that much skin especially being pregnant."

"Just go try it on" Sarah said. I reluctantly agreed and asked Chloe to come with me so I could get an opinion before coming back in to Kate. I put the dress on and I was right it come to mid thigh and Kate was right it was loose around my stomach.

"it actually looks good on you" Chloe told me "it doesn't show the bump which I must admit I like I mean just think you have a little baby in there, anyway I think you look amazing in it minus the socks. Id chosen to wear knee high socks today. I walked back into the living room and Reids jaw dropped.

"Put your eyes back in your head" I told him.

"Wow you look great in that dress tam" Caleb said.

"Great now you've seen it I'm going to go get changed." I walked back into the room and sat in Reids lap and Chloe was sitting in Tyler's. And then Reid grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen and sat us both on a chair with me on his lap and he smirked.

"You looked great in that dress but I'm betting you'd look even better once I've peeled it off you" he bit my neck right where he'd left a hickey last night.

"Well maybe I'll just say no and go to bed."

"You're incapable of saying no babe."

"Well now you're not getting any for a week."

"I could change your mind" he shifted us so I was straddling him and I jumped up quick very aware of the others in the living room.

"Behave yourself at least wait till we get home."

"Well it won't be home for much longer."

"What's that supposed to mean" he smirked at me and it was obvious he wasn't going to tell me. Tyler walked in with Chloe.

"Reid I have to tell you something" Tyler said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Reids P.O.V

Tammy went to walk out the room and I pulled her back on my lap once again so she was straddling me and she dropped her head onto my shoulder.

"Shoot" I said.

"Chloe knows about the power" he replied and Tammy lifted her head looking at my face probably for a reaction and I took the opportunity to kiss her quickly and she let out a soft sigh.

"Later" I whispered in her ear and she shook her head no and I smirked. "How did she find out?" I said so baby boy could hear me.

"She saw me use in a game with Aaron."

"But I won't tell anyone, you can trust me" Chloe said to me.

"Hey is this like when I found out and pogue and Caleb can't know" tam asked him.

"Yes so don't you say one word about it. Please" he added at the end.

"Well I can tell you now Chloe he is going to send you nuts with reminding you not to let it slip every two seconds" Tammy said getting up off my lap going to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked her.

"I'm hungry" she answered coming back to the table with a sausage roll.

"Do you want me to cook you something" Tyler asked her.

"Nah I'm good thanks. This'll do" I noticed Chloe paying close attention to their exchange and she had a wary expression. I stifled a laugh by the looks of it she thought something was going on with them.

"Time for Nicky's" Kate shouted.

The time at Nicky's passed by quickly with us guys playing pool and foosball and the girls sitting at the table. We all decided to go back to Tyler's for the night and head to mine early in the morning.

Tammy's P.O.V

"You know it's the first time I've ever been here" I said looking at Tyler.

"Yeah well just make yourself at home like you do at the other guys houses" he told me and I bit my bottom lip.

"Hungry?" he questioned.

"Kinda" I admitted.

"I'll go and make you some French toast and pancakes" he said and I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Ty you're the best. I love you" I kissed his cheek.

We were sitting watching dirty dancing when Tyler came in the living room with a plate of food.

"Ya know eating food at midnight can't be good for your figure" Sarah said.

"Hello pregnant. Gonna be huge anyway so no point worrying about the weight gain from midnight snacking. I might as well indulge" I said. Reid picked up a piece of toast.

"I even made extra for Reid" Tyler said looking at us.

"Wasn't that thoughtful of you" Reid snapped.

"Damn. I thought tam was made to have mood swings with all the extra hormones not you" Pogue said and I threw a pillow at him from behind me.

"Asshole" I stated.

"So since it's my house I'm not sitting on the floor, I want a seat" he looked at me and Reid on the love seat and Sarah, Kate and Chloe of the sofa. I made to get up and Reid made me stay put and climbed of the chair and sat with his head resting on my legs and Tyler sat next to me. We watched the film and it was nearing half 1 in the morning and everyone was tired and went to sleep.

I woke up to something beeping at heard Caleb groan and then it stopped. I was lying on the love seat with Tyler front to front with his arm round my waist most likely to keep me from falling off. I shifted so I had my back to Tyler and saw Caleb and Chloe getting up and I was still tired.

"What time is it?" I asked and Tyler moaned burying his head in my neck.

"Half 6" Caleb said and Chloe eyed me and Tyler and I got the feeling she thought something was going on with us.

"Why are we getting up this early?" I yelled and Reid shot up with really bad bed hair.

"Because Meredith wants you back no later than 8 o'clock so Joseph can see you or something" he replied. "Wake baby boy up would ya tam." I elbowed Tyler and he huffed and lifted his head.

"I don't have to go see Meredith and Joseph so I can sleep" he said.

"Nuh uh" Kate said "we're doing your gift while we're here since all ours are at Reids already." Tyler got up and stretched and Chloe glanced at his bare chest.

"Is something going on with you two" she blurted out motioning at me and Tyler. Me and the guys burst out laughing and Caleb and Pogue got a slap off of their girlfriends, while Reid picked me up and placed me in his lap.

"Well it's not like she knows anything" Sarah said glaring at us "how is she supposed to know that there is no chance in hell anything would happen with Tam and baby boy."

"Hey!" he exclaimed "it's not that implausible."

"She's not your type" Caleb said earning him another smack from Sarah and I sighed at them.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast Chloe come help me" I said and Reid and Ty followed us into the kitchen.

"There's nothing going on between me and Tyler" I told Chloe "me and Reid are soul mates." That got me a raised eyebrow.

"It's a bond between two people. When they find their soul mate the connection becomes clear immediately but it's very rare anyone ever finds theirs and soul mates can't live without each other. They love each other unconditionally and even the thought of being without each other would cause them pain" Tyler told her.

"I guess I can see why everyone else found it funny. I'm sorry I thought anything was going on" Chloe said.

"Don't worry about it. What do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked walking to the fridge. Tyler took my arm and led me to a chair up the table.

"You sit down and I'll make breakfast since a woman in your condition should be resting" he told me and I huffed.

"I'm pregnant not an invalid" I snapped.

"I'm only trying to help" ty said holding his hands up and the rest of the guys walked in.

"So how we gonna do this, there's 6 chairs and 8 of us" pogue asked.

"I'll stand" I offered getting up.

"No you won't sit back down" Caleb said.

"I think I may end up going mad in the next 6 months" I muttered. Reid put his arms around me lifting me up before sitting down and putting me on his lap nuzzling my neck.

"I think you're being too rough with Tammy" Caleb said looking at my neck.

"And why is that?" Reid questioning placing a hand on my stomach and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Well you've left hickeys and bite marks when you should be being gentle with her not leaving marks on her" pogue stated.

"Seriously!" I shouted "I'm not gonna break you don't have to treat me like an invalid."

"Ok chill out stressing cannot be good for the babies" Tyler said and I threw a fork at his head.

"Well your breakfasts done" he said rubbing his head and handing me an omelette and another fork.

I propped my feet up on Pogue's lap who decided to sit opposite me and ate my breakfast in silence.

"Well I think we should go get dressed" Reid said grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs. Once we were at the top of the stairs he pinned me up the wall, and lifted my legs so I wrapped them round his waist and he kissed me. He traced his tongue along my bottom lip and I willingly opened my mouth to allow him access and he carried me to one of the rooms. He tugged on the bottom of my shirt and I broke the kiss and put a hand on his chest.

"Reid we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because we're at Tyler's house and it doesn't feel right" at that Reid growled.

"Fine but as soon as we get back home I'm having you."

"No you're not. You can at least wait till your mom and dad's gone to work."

"Fine have it your way but were alone I'm not waiting any longer."

We got dressed and went back downstairs to find the others ready and waiting minus Kate who came running down behind us. We all got into a car and went to the garwin manor. As soon as we stepped foot through the door Meredith wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie. Come on we have a surpsise for you."

"Happy birthday Tammy" Joseph said "and I've gotta say I didn't expect you kids to actually get here earlier than 8."

"Well Caleb set an alarm and made us all get up" I told him.

"Well Caleb is the responsible one of the four boys" Joseph told me.

Reids P.O.V

I sat on the floor with Tammy between my legs and the others spread around us and my mom came in jingling two sets of keys and handed me a set and Tammy a set.

"What are these for?" Tammy asked.

"They're for our house" I told her wrapping my arms round her waist and pulling her as close to me as I could.

"And how are we going to afford a house?" Tammy asked me turning around in my arms to face me.

"I've already bought it for you as one of your birthday presents" my dad said.

"So I guess we're going to pack all our stuff up then" she said and started to get up and I pulled her back down onto my lap.

"Nope. Mom and dad packed all our stuff yesterday, moved it and unpacked it in the new house" I told her and kissed her. "Come on. Let's get to the house and open your presents" I said pulling her up.

"Wait a minute. When Kate said all of your presents were at Reids she actually meant at Reids house" she asked the guys.

"Well yours and Reids house and that's what Kate meant we got Meredith and Joseph to take them" Caleb said. We all went out and got in a car and we pulled up outside mine and tams house.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Tammy's P.O.V

The house Reid pulled into the driveway of was enormous and looked to be about the same size as the garwin house I turned in my seat to look at Reid.

"Was getting a house this big entirely necessary?" I asked him

"It was totally necessary" he replied "besides I grew up in a big house why begrudge my kids having the same luxury. Let's go inside the guys and my parents are all waiting by the door." We got out the car and went inside and everyone followed us in. I followed Reid into the living room and saw that it had already been furnished and it was decorated much like the garwin manor.

"We've already had all the rooms decorated, the house is fully furnished and the cupboards are full of food plus we've unpacked all your stuff and put them away" Meredith said.

"Thank you" I told her and hugged her.

"Now start on that pile of presents you have over there" she said turning me round and leading me to the middle of the living room.

Reids P.O.V

I sat on the floor behind Tammy and she looked at the presents in front of her.

"Wow I never had this much of my parents in 5 years" she said a bit shocked.

"Well we all love you" I said kissing her neck. I lowered my voice and whispered in her ear so only she could hear me. "I have some more presents for you in our room" I said and could picture the blush I was sure had crept onto her face.

"Here" Tyler said to her and passed her a present out of Chloe's bag along with another I assumed was off Chloe. She opened baby boys first and it was the latest iPod with 32g memory.

"Uh thanks but seriously you should've got me something cheaper" she told him.

"Don't worry about it I might as well make use out of having money" he replied sitting down on the chair behind us and he pulled Chloe onto his lap and she blushed. I laughed remembering when that would've made tam blush.

Once Tammy had finished opening all her presents it was time for my dad to go to work and we were all sitting in the living room discussing baby stuff.

"Well I think it's safe to say that we don't need to buy anything for the babies ourselves since everyone's already got what we need" she told me leaning into my chest.

"Sure we will, we need milk" I told her and laughed. Between what my parents and Caleb and Kate had got we were pretty much covered. Mom and dad got us a cot, mosses basket and pram and some baby grows and outfits. Caleb got us bottles, a steriliser and some baby grows. Kate brought baby grows, outfits and a pair of new born puma trainers. Every one apart from baby boy also got tam a book and a film since they'd asked me what she liked. Chloe had bought her the first season of supernatural since Kate had told her she was into that kind of thing. Tammy went to stand up and I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her kissing her neck.

"I'm gonna take this stuff upstairs."

"That can wait" I said nuzzling her neck.

"Well kids what do you say to watching this" Meredith said picking up the supernatural DVD's of tams pile and looking at the back "it actually looks quite good."

We spent the rest of the day watching supernatural and was just finishing disk 2 when my mom said she was going to go and help Evelyn and Shannon set up for the party and told us to get there for half 7.

"So I think us girls should start getting ready since we have to be at Caleb's by half 7 so we only have two hours" Kate said.

Tammy's P.O.V

Us girls went upstairs and Reid showed us to our bedroom.

"My mom left your dress on the bed with your makeup" he said and pinned me up against the wall in the hall when Kate, Sarah and Chloe went into the bedroom.

"Ok then" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him until he pulled away.

"You know I've decided to stop carrying you since your starting to get heavy." I smacked him in the chest.

"You're an ass now get out the way" I said trying to push past him.

"Hey" he said cupping my face in his hands "I'm just playin with ya. I think your beautiful and when you get all big and fat and shit you'll still be my beautiful girl and I'll love you forever." He kissed me and it was a hot needy kiss.

"Awww how cute" Kate said "reids full of affection when it comes right down to it."

"You should go get ready" I told him pushing him away and going into the bedroom and he smacked me on the ass.

Kate offered to do my make up but I told her I'd do it myself. I put on a bit of foundation and mascara with gold eye shadow and decided against the red lipstick Kate handed me, I left my hair how it was already which was straight and went to look in the drawers for a change of underwear. When I finally found it Kate was standing next to me.

"You should totally wear these" Kate said handing me a hot pink bra with a black lacy trim on the top with a matching thong which I noticed was not a pair I had already got. I took them off Kate and went to change in the bathroom. When I got in the bathroom I noticed a small bag on the toilet seat and had a look through it and blushed. Reid had bought a variety of sexy lingerie some purely for the bedroom and others were bra and thong sets. I took the bag and shoved it in the box I found was for towels. I quickly changed my underwear and slipped the dress on.

"Here me and Sarah got you these but thought you might not want to look at them in front of the boys" Kate said. I noticed they were all dressed; they all had short dresses on, high heels and curly hair. This meant I was the odd one out with straight hair and a pair of blue vans instead of heels. I looked in the bag and found more lingerie and blushed.

"Uh thanks" I said and Kate and Sarah laughed.

"Well we know how much Reid loves girls in skimpy lingerie so thought we'd get you some" Sarah said. "Besides it doesn't hurt to show off all your assets does it and they'll be good for the honeymoon."

"I'm not exactly all for showing off my assets at the moment" I muttered "besides I'm not even sure were going on a honey moon we haven't talked about it yet." There was a knock at the door and I knew who it was instantly. I opened the door to wrapped my arms round Reids neck and kissed him.

"I'm hoping you knew that it was me at the door" he said wrapping his arms round my waist and he bent his neck and sucked and bit hard I'm positive to leave a hickey.

"Nah" I replied moving out of his grip and backing away "I thought it was Ty."

"Sure you did" he walked towards me and I saw the glint in his eye. I heard Kate clear her throat then laugh.

"You know we are still in the room Reid" Sarah said.

"I'm not sure he cares" that came from Kate. Reid sat on the end of the huge king size bed and pulled me to him so I was straddling him.

"Yeah well it's our bedroom so you can either leave or enjoy the show" he said and went to kiss me but I pushed him backwards and climbed off of him.

"Well I for one don't want an audience" I told him and Kate and Sarah laughed and Tyler came strolling into the room. Both he and Reid were dressed pretty much the same in a pair of black trousers and white long sleeve tops, with a pair of black converse and black suit jacket the only difference being Reids fingerless gloves and beanie.

"Are you girls ready it's time to go" Tyler said walking in to us.

Reids P.O.V

When we got to Caleb's Evelyn was waiting in the hall for us and wrapped Tammy in a hug and my dad handed her a cup of tea.

"Don't I get tea?" I asked him.

"Sure you do if you make it yourself" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on all the others are waiting in the living room for you" Evelyn told us and we followed her in to be greeted by the other parents.

"Tammy dear it's so good to see you again" Rosalind said giving her a hug pulling her out of my arms "and I've got to say you look lovely."

Tammy opened more presents which were all jewellery and we went into the kitchen for something to eat. I walked into her and pulled her into me so her back was pressed to my front and nibbled on her ear.

"So how'd you like the other presents I left for you in our room?" I asked her and she pulled out of my arms and turned to face me her cheeks a flushed crimson.

"What on earth possessed you to get those for me?"

"I thought you'd look totally hot in em" I answered pulling her into my chest once again.

"Not at the moment. I'm seriously not wearing anything like that while I'm pregnant."

"Even though you're pregnant you'll still look hot."

"Fine. I'll give up you win I'll wear the damn lingerie if it makes you happy. But you'll owe me."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Reids P.O.V

"Mmm. I look forward to repaying you." I dipped my head and kissed and licked her neck while her hands fisted in my hair I backed her up against the kitchen counter and lifted her onto it. I covered her mouth with mine and glided my tongue across her bottom lip and she gave me access instantly. I ran my hands up her sides and skimmed the side of her breasts and she moaned and then we heard a throat being cleared behind us. Tammy looked mortified and turned a deep shade of red and hopped of the side and buried her head in my chest and I laughed. I turned around with her in my arms to find Tyler smirking at us.

"When you two are finished with all the affection shit we have to discuss the details of my party" Tyler said and Tammy squirmed out of my arms and went to her plate of food she'd gotten earlier.

Tammy's P.O.V

"So since your birthdays Friday I'm guessing that's when the party is" I said to Ty.

"Yeah and it's not gonna be anything low key like Reids or yours. I want a huge party with lots and lots of people and get so wasted I don't even know my own name."

"Well then I'm out" I told him.

"What? Why?" Reid asked me picking up chicken off of my plate.

"Because I'm hardly in a situation to be getting drunk or as Ty put it wasted and I really don't feel like being the only sober one out the lot of you" I told him.

"I tell you what" Reid said standing behind me and resting his head on top of mine "since you can't drink I won't either."

"Are you kidding me" Tyler asked "you're my best friend you should be my drinking buddy" Tyler whined and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah well you may be his best friend but I'm his pregnant fiancé" I told him smugly. I knew that if there was a choice between me and baby boy I'd win hands down with Reid. "I take priority" I said playfully and walked over to Tyler "and you shouldn't look like Christmas has been cancelled" I laughed at the look on his face and smacked him playfully in the head. Tyler grabbed my hand and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry tam your right. You take priority and you always will I just expected Reid to get wasted with me on my 18th, hell I expected to get wasted with Reid on his 18th."

"Don't worry about it besides if Reid wants to get drunk he can get drunk I'm not stopping him" Ty gave me a look and I noticed Reid was watching us "he's a grown man he can make his own decisions."

"How about this baby boy I'll have a couple of drinks with you since it's your birthday but I won't get drunk since tams right and she should be my priority even if she was joking when she said it" Reid said to Ty.

"That okay with you tam?" Ty asked me.

"Hey like I said it's his choice and im not gonna make his decisions for him we may be getting married but I don't own him and I don't see why I should control his every action" that got me another hug from him.

"I think you may be the best girlfriend ever all the other girls I've been with have been controlling and manipulative. She's a keeper, this one" he said to Reid over the top of my head and I pulled away from Ty and turned to see Reid nodded his head in agreement. Before Reid could open his mouth to comment someone else spoke.

"Well damn baby boy finally found himself a decent girl" said a girl's voice from behind us and I saw the shock on Reids face and turned around.

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen was a girl who looked to be around the same age as Reid and also resembled him. She was around the same height as me with blonde hair the same shade as Reid and the same piercing blue eyes.

"Riley" I heard Reid whisper.

"In the flesh" riley answered.

"Where the fuck have you been for the last 5 years!" he yelled at her anger seeping into his voice. The other guys walked in and Caleb stopped dead in his tracks and Kate walked into his back.

"Ow what the hell did you stop walking for" she complained.

"Who's riley?" I asked.

"I am you thicko why else would Reid call me riley and I'm also Reids twin sister."

"And why the hell didn't I know you had a sister?" I asked turning to Reid.

"Look it's the one thing about me I didn't tell you it's just she left 5 years ago just after we all got the power. She didn't say goodbye she didn't leave a note and it killed me and my parents to think about her. My mom took all the pictures down with her in them and put them in a box in the loft she couldn't bare not knowing what happened to her baby girl." Reid turned to glare at riley "do you know she pretends she never had a daughter at all that I'm an only child because it was easier than dealing with the pain you caused her. How could you do that?"

"Reid please" she pleaded "besides why do you feel the need to explain all this to Tyler's girl."

"Ry you need to tell us where you've been and why you left" Pogue said and I noticed he swayed slighlty and thought he may have been drinking.

"Fuck off Pogue" Reid snapped "it's got nothing to do with you" Reid stepped closer to Pogue and it seemed like he was thinking about letting all his pain and anger be directed at him.

"don't speak to me like that garwin." When they were standing in punching distance I quickly got in between them.

"Reid come on" I said placing my hand on his chest trying to push him away "please don't do this you know you'll regret it."

"The fuck he would tam. He'll throw punches piss off go get smashed out his head then sleep with a random chick. It's reids way of dealing with these kinds of situations." Reid went to swing his fist at Pogue and I caught it and he tried to push me out the way.

"Tam move now" he said threateningly.

"No" I told him warningly and he sighed and I could feel Pogue staring daggers in my back waiting for me to move out his way.

"how the hell do you know she didn't leave when we were thirteen because she found you sleeping with some random chick when you were going out" Reid spat. Well I guess that explains the hostility between Reid and Pogue. Pogue swung his fist at Reid regardless of me standing in front of him and just missed my head and hit Reid. Tyler grabbed me and quickly pulled me out of the way just as Reid lunged at Pogue and they went crashing to the floor fist fighting.

"Pogue!" riley yelled just as all the parents appeared and Meredith caught riley to stop her getting involved.

"oh my baby" she said hugging me.

"Mommy" I heard riley murmur and I felt my heart clench it was obvious to me that riley didn't leave by choice given her reaction to seeing her mom and brother. I looked at Reid and he was now on top of Pogue and had him pinned to the floor and Pogue's eyes flashed black and I couldn't see reids face and it scared me to think Reid might be using since its addictive and could kill him. I struggled out of Tyler's grip and went and knelt next to Reid and put my hand on his that was choking Pogue and was relieved when I saw his eyes were still blue. Pogue must be trying to get some air.

"Reid please stop" he looked at me "please just let him go he's not worth it just let go of him. For me" I saw the look of defeat in his eyes and he let go of Pogue's neck and got up so did Pogue.

"Well I think it's safe to say I was wrong and she's not with Ty but she's with Reid. And to me it looks like she's good for him" riley said and gave me a smile which looked genuine. "I think we got off to a wrong start I was just being defensive since I didn't know what I was coming home to and I'm hoping once we get home, if I even still have a home here maybe me and you can start over and do the whole girl bonding thing." Before anyone could say a word Pogue was once again shooting off his big ass mouth.

"Yeah garwin listen to your little whore of a fiancé. I'm totally worth it I broke your baby sisters heart now come and defend her like a man you pussy."

I grabbed Reid and attempted to push him back "come on Reid don't do it you're better than that lets just go home."

"You can never have a home with him tam he's a man whore who's known for just dropping girls and picking another one up seconds later. You think when you have these kids he's gonna stick around or be there, he won't he'll just take off like his little spoilt brat of a sister did. He'll leave you on your own and it'll be you're fault for trusting him."

I whirled round and punched Pogue in the nose causing blood to start spurting and I'm sure I'd broke it. "Your drunk."

"Well yeah how else am I supposed to deal with the fact that Reids suddenly the golden child for knocking you up. I mean come on it should have made everyone see how reckless and careless he is."

"Go home and sleep it off Pogue before you do something you'll regret and won't be able to fix."

With that Shannon and Steven grabbed their son and went to take him home after apologising to me. I thought it was strange how they seemed so eager to leave. Kate stayed saying she didn't want to be with Pogue while he was in that state and asked if she could stay with me and Reid which we agreed to. Everyone else went and sat in the living room to talk about things and I ended up on the floor sitting in Reids lap.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tammy's P.O.V

Me and Reid were sitting on the floor with me in reids lap, Meredith and Joseph were sitting on the couch with Evelyn and Kate, Rosalind and Glenn were sitting on the love seat and riley and Ty were sitting on the floor opposite me and Reid and Caleb was standing behind the settee. Chloe had left and drove herself home since she thought this was a family matter and I thought so too and squirmed in Reids arms.

"Where have you been riley?" Reid asked her softly resting his head on mine..

"Okay I'm gonna tell you everything and please don't interrupt me I just want to get it all out" after everyone nodded in agreement she carried on. "Well after we turned 13 and I got the power the same as you Shannon and Steven started acting weird. A couple of weeks later Shannon asked me to go see her and Steven and Evelyn phoned me and told me not to go and go straight to her. When I got there she handed me a page that had been ripped from a book and told me to read it. It was a page out of the book of damnation and it said that it is very rare that our coven gets gifted with the birth of a female, and when they do she will have the power and part of her power will be to block the ageing curse. You see as soon as I turned 18 as long as I stayed around you guys the ageing curse becomes ineffective and you can use without ageing. Steven and Shannon found and wanted to perform a spell to strip me of my powers which would mean that the ageing curse would still work on you guys. Evelyn sent me to stay with a friend of hers till I reached 18 and then my powers would be my life and if they stripped me of them I would die which I knew they wouldn't do. I'm so sorry I left without a word. If I waited to say bye you've talked me out of it, and I couldn't let them know where I were either."

Meredith and Joseph both got on the floor and held a crying riley. "Im so sorry I put you through hell, I'm sorry mom had to pretend I dint exist because it was easier than facing the fact that I was gone. I'm so sorry for everything."

"Shhh its okay baby you're home now. That's all that matters" Meredith soothed.

"Next something this big comes up comes to me. Don't leave again please we need our baby girl" Joseph said the emotion very clear in his voice. I went to get up to leave and Reid grabbed and pulled me into him holding me tight.

"Where you going" he said burying his head in my neck and I could tell he was upset and didn't want to show it.

"Well you need time with your sister. You need time with your family to reconnect with her, so I'm just gonna go upstairs somewhere."

"You're my family now too babe. And I need you. Please don't go" he said and my heart clenched at the pain in his voice.

"Um I hate to break the family reunion bonding time I really do believe me, but why did Shannon and Steven think that Riley rendering the ageing curse ineffective and leaving us free to use our powers was a bad thing?" Caleb asked.

"They didn't think you could handle it" Evelyn answered "they thought you'd get out of control and use carelessly because it wouldn't age you and take away your life like it did for your ancestors."

"We'll deal with those two tomorrow" Joseph said "son if think it would be good if you stayed with us tonight and we could spend some time with Riley and get to know what she's like now, and she could learn how much you've changed and grown and she could get to know Tammy too" at that last part my head shot up from on top of reids head.

"Uh I think you guys should do the whole family bonding thing and I'll just go home" Reids arms tightened round me and he placed a hand over my stomach.

"You're not going home. You're staying with me" he lifted his head from my shoulder grabbed my head and kissed me after a couple of minutes I pulled away.

"So I'm guessing Tammy's gotta call her parents and tell them she's not coming home" Riley said.

Reids P.O.V

"Nope. When she said she'd go home she didn't mean her parents she meant our house" I told riley. Tammy stood up and then seemed to sway and nearly fell over before I leapt up and caught her.

"Damn I think I stood up to fast" she said holding her head.

"Or maybe the stress of the evenings took its toll on you" mom said "maybe we should all get going home."

"Right that's a great idea mom. See ya tomorrow baby boy. See ya Cay" I said.

"yeah I'll swing by at around 1 since you and tam don't normally make it out of bed until around 12" at that Tammy picked up a pillow and threw it at him. We all went out to the cars and said our goodbyes and headed off. Once we got to my parents we all sat down and tam and me took the love seat.

"Reid sweetie why don't you go and make Tammy a cup of tea" I went to stand and she pulled me back to her climbed on my lap and snuggled up to me.

"I'm fine. I don't need a drink" she said kissed my neck.

"So did I hear Pogue right earlier? Am I going to be an auntie?" riley asked me.

"Yep in about 6 months they'll be another set of twins in the garwin family."

"Wow. I missed so much. I mean when I left you didn't even seem interested in girls."

"Well when you left you seemed interested in baby boy."

"Yeah well baby boy has a girlfriend" she said and sighed.

"Well if it helps any Chloe's really insecure and the slightest bit of attention Ty shows another girl she thinks something's going on" tam told her and I laughed.

"Id hardly say you get slight attention from baby boy. More like you're showered in love and attention and don't do this and don't do that. And Tammy can I get you some food, Tammy can I get you a drink and Tammy is there anything you need and Tammy let me do that you should be resting. Babe you get way too much attention of Tyler if I didn't know he had no chance in hell I'd be worried and slightly jealous."

"Only slightly?" she asked tilting her head up to look at me.

"Okay. Okay I'd be way jealous."

With that I went on to explain about my habits of sleeping around when I turned 15 and that when I met tam my whole world changed and I wanted to change. I explained about the soul mate principal and that Tammy was 3 months pregnant, that her family has nothing to do with her and that mom and dad took her in. I also filled her in on everything that she'd missed while she'd been gone and mom and dad told her everything with them too. Then when we'd finished she told us everything about her and I was proud of my sister I loved having her back and wouldn't have it any other way. It was about 3 in the morning when all finished talking and I was surprised Tammy was still awake.

"So Tammy what do you say tomorrow me and you hang out and have some much needed girl time. And if you wouldn't mind none of the other guys girls just us" riley asked Tammy hopefully.

"Yeah sounds great. I could do with a day without the other girls talking my ear off about baby stuff I mean there's seriously only so much I can take before I hit them."

"I think we'll make great friends tam. You even seem to be able to keep my brother in check."

"Hey so you being around us now means I can use without the consequences of ageing and dying right?" I asked riley.

"Yes Reid but don't be reckless about it else you'd just be proving Shannon and Steven to be right about you guys not being able to handle powers with no consequences attached" she told me.

"I won't I promise. Besides I have tam to scold me for that."

Riley laughed "good. Now get her to bed we can talk more tomorrow" I looked down to see Tammy asleep in my lap. God she looked so damn hot. I woke her up and took her to bed and left riley with mom and dad and I could hear them talking. Once the door was shut I looked at Tammy and saw her stripping off and that she was wide awake. I walked over to her grabbed her and kissed her forcefully. I pulled away and pressed my forehead to hers.

"I love you so much tam and I never want to lose you. I hate that you saw me fly of the handle like that, I hate that you saw me lose control of my temper. I don't want you to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you and you had every right to be as angry as you were. Pogue said some pretty provoking things I think he was goading you. I think he wanted you to hit him. I know it's not what you want to hear right now Reid but I genuinely believe he felt guilty when you mentioned him cheating."


End file.
